yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İslamiyet
İslam, İslamiyetMart 2008 tarihinde Reuters Haber Ajansı tarafından yayınlanan bir haber, İslamiyet'in dünya çapındaki uyanışını ve yaşanan bu yeni dönemi detaylarıyla ortaya koymaktadır. Dünya Katoliklerinin en yüksek dini otoritesi olan Vatikan’da görevli olan ve Vatikan’ın 2008 yıllığını hazırlayan Vittorio Formenti’nin Vatikan’ın gazetesi L’Osservatore Romano’da yaptığı açıklamaya göre, 2006 yılı rakamlarına göre Müslümanların sayısı dünya nüfusunun yüzde 19,2’sine ulaşmış ve Katoliklerin sayısı ise yüzde 17.4 oranında kalmıştır. Monsenyör Formenti “Artık zirvede değiliz. Müslümanlar bizi geçti” diye ekleyerek aynı zamanda İslamiyet'in dünya çapındaki zaferini de ilan etmiştir.F6E10F8892433CFFAAF6AA849816B2EF05A79F75456518CA&Kelime=[[islamiyet] "İslamiyet". TDK Güncel Türkçe Sözlük.] URL erişim tarihi: 12 Mayıs 2008., İslamlık"İslamlık". TDK Güncel Türkçe Sözlük. URL erişim tarihi: 12 Mayıs 2008. ya da MüslümanlıkCA&Kelime=müslümanlık "Müslümanlık". TDK Güncel Türkçe Sözlük. URL erişim tarihi: 12 Mayıs 2008., (Arapça: / el- islām), tek tanrılı semavi bir din olup,Gregorian (2003), p.ix dünyanın en yaygın ikinci dinidir."Islam: An Overview" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. 24 Nisan 2008 İslam, peygamberi Muhammed aracılığıyla 7. yüzyılda yayılmaya başlamıştır. İslam dinine iman etmiş kişiye Mü'min islam dinine teslimiyet gösteren kişilere Müslüman denir. Müslümanlar, İslam'ın kutsal kitabı Kur'an'ı oluşturan surelerin Cebrail adındaki melek aracılığıyla sözlü olarak Muhammed peygambere vahyolunduğuna (indirildiğine) inanır. Müslümanlığın en büyük iki mezhebi, sıklıkla siyasal mezhepler olarak tanımlanan Sünnilik ve Şiilik'tir. Bunların dışında hukuk, itikat gibi çeşitli kategorilerde birçok mezhebi içinde barındırır. İslam dininin temelinde, tüm büyük mezheplerinin kabul ettiği, tevhit ilkesi yatar ki bu kavram Allah'ın varlığı ve birliğine inanmak anlamına gelir. İslam peygamberi Muhammed, İslam dinini yaymasının yanı sıra bir İslam Devleti de kurmuş, daha sonra bu İslam Devleti farklı hanedanlarca uzun süreler boyunca yönetilmiştir. Bu devletlerin yöneticileri halife unvanını taşımışlardır. Farklı bölgelerdeki halklar İslam'ı benimsemeye başlayınca, farklı ve yeni Müslüman devletler de oluşmuştur. Kelime kökeni İslam sözcüğü Arapça "se-le-me" kökünden türemiştir ve anlamı "barış"tır.Rahman, Fazlur. "Islam: An Overview Edition." Encyclopedia of Religion. Ed. Lindsay Jones. Vol. 7. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2005. 4560-4577. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. Bununla birlikte kökün etken ortaç şekli esleme''dir ve "teslimiyet" anlamına gelir. Sonuçta ''İslam, "teslimiyet" anlamına gelirken, Müslüman da "teslim olan" anlamına gelir; burada teslim olunan tek tanrı olduğu kabul edilen Allah'tır"Islam", Encyclopaedia of Islam OnlineGardet, L. "Islām." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.Sözlükte "kurtuluşa ermek, boyun eğmek, teslim olmak; teslim etmek, barış yapmak" anlamlarındaki silm (selm) kökünden türemiş olan İslam'ın etimolojisini yapan ilk âlimlerden İbn Kuteybe kelimeyi "boyun eğemek (inkıyat) ve itaat etmek" şeklinde açıklamıştır. Sonraki kaynaklarada genellikle bu açıklamalar tekrar edilmiş, "sulh ve selamet gayesiyle boyun eğmek, tabi ve teslim olmak" manaları öne çıkarılmıştır. (Mustafa Sinanoğlu, 'İslâm - Son ilâhî din', Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi, Cilt 23, s. 1). İslam dinine mensup kişileri adlandırmakta kullanılan Müslüman kelimesi ise sözlükte "bağlanan", "teslim olan", Mümin ise "şüphesiz inanan" anlamlarına gelir.(İman) inancına sahip bulunan kimseye mü'min, inancının gereğini tam bir teslimiyetle yerine getiren kişiye de müslim denir. Ayrıca Türkçe'de müslim kelimesinin Farsça kurala göre çoğulu olan müslüman da (müslimân) bu anlamda kullanılmaktadır. (Mustafa Sinanoğlu, 'İman', Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi, Cilt 22, s. 212) İslam'da peygamberler İslam dinine göre Allah insanları İslam inancına çağırmak için birçok peygamber göndermiştir. Bunlardan bazıları ismen Kur'an'da zikredilir. Nitekim bu peygamberlerin birçoğu Hıristiyanlık ve Musevilik'te de peygamber olarak kabul edilen kişilerdir ve onlara dair kıssalar büyük benzerlik gösterir.Wensinck, A.J. "Rasūl." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008. Hristiyanlık ve Musevilik'ten farklı olarak, Kur'an'a göre Allah insanlığa son bir peygamber göndermiştir ve bu peygamber Muhammed Mustafa'dır. İslam'a göre kaç peygamber olduğu tartışma konusu olmuştur. Kur'an'da sadece 25 tane peygamber ismen anılır. Bununla birlikte, Mü'min suresi'nin 78. ayeti gerek İslam'daki peygamber anlayışı gerekse peygamberlerin sadece Kur'an'da adı geçenler olup olmadığı üzerinedir: :"Andolsun, senden önce de peygamberler gönderdik. Onlardan sana anlattıklarımız da var, anlatmadıklarımız da var. Hiçbir peygamber Allah'ın izni olmadan bir mûcize getiremez. Allah'ın emri gelince de hak yerine getirilir. İşte o zaman bunu batıl sayanlar hüsrana uğrarlar."T.C. Diyanet İşleri Türkçe Kur'an Meâli, Mümin suresi Çeşitli hadislerde kaç tane peygamber olduğuna dair bazı sayılar verilmiştir ve sonraki dönemlerde birçok kitapta farklı kaynaklara dayanılarak birçok sayı ortaya atılmıştır; bununla birlikte üzerinde anlaşılan ve kesin kabul edilen bir sayı yoktur. Kur'an'da tam olarak kaç tane peygamber gönderildiği açıklanmaz. İslam'da peygamberlik kavramı ikiye ayrılır: Nebiler ve resuller. Buna göre resuller kendileriyle birlikte yeni bir şeriat (dinî hükümler) gönderilen peygamberlerdir, Allah'ın elçileri olarak yorumlanırlar."Rasul". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 6Mayıs 2008. Her resul nebi iken, her nebi resul değildir. Nebilerin beraberlerinde yeni bir şeriat getirmediklerine, kendilerinden önce gelen en son resulün şeriatına uygun hükmettiklerine inanılır. Buna göre son peygamber olarak kabul edilen Muhammed bir resuldür ve beraberinde getirdiği şeriat son ve Müslümanlar için şu an geçerli olan tek şeriattır. Gerek Şia, gerekse Sünnilik'te peygamberlere inanmak önemli bir yer tutar ve inanç esaslarından sayılır. Hat ile yazılmış Arapça "Muhammed" sözcüğü; İstanbul, 1988.|thumb|200px Son peygamber olarak Muhammed Muhammed bin Abdullah (d. 570 dolayları - ö. 632)"Muhammad". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008.Buhl, F.; Schimmel, Annemarie; Noth, A.; Ehlert, Trude. "Muḥammad." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008., İslam dinine göre son peygamberdir ve kendisine Allah tarafından Kur'an'ın vahyedildiğine inanılır. Rasul bir peygamber olduğu için birlikte getirdiği şeriat son şeriat sayılır; yani Müslümanlar, Muhammed'in kendi zamanı ve sonrasında onunla birlikte gelen hükümlere uymakla yükümlüdürler. Mekke'de 570 ya da 571 yılında doğmuş, Veda Haccı'ndan sonra rahatsızlanarak Medine'de 632 yılında vefat etmiştir. İslam dininin son peygamberi olan Muhammed'in sözleri (hadisler) ve yaptıkları (sünnetler), Kur'an'daki emirlerinin yanında ikincil bir kaynak olarak kabul edilir ve İslam hukukunun iki temel kaynağından biri sayılır (diğeri Kur'an'dır).Juynboll, G.H.A.; Brown, D.W. "Sunna." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008."Sunnah". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008. İslam'a göre Muhammed daha önceki İbrahimi dinlerin peygamberlerinin getirdiği mesajın aynısını getirmektedir; aradaki güncel farklılık diğer İbrahimi dinlerin mensuplarının, kendi peygamberlerinin getirdiği dini tahrif etmelerinden doğmuştur... İslam'ın kutsal kitabı Kur'an [[13. yüzyıldan kalma Mağribî tarzda yazılmış bir Kur'an sayfası; üzerinde yazılı olan ayetler Maide suresinden.|thumb|200px]] left|thumb|200px|[[Kur'an'ın ilk suresi olan Fatiha Suresi.]] Kur'an veya Kur'an-ı Kerim, İslam peygamberi Muhammed'e Allah tarafından Cebrail aracılığıyla gönderildiğine inanılan kutsal kitaptır"Quran". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008.Welch, A.T.; Paret, R.; Pearson, J.D. "al- Ḳurʾān." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008.. Kur'an'daki her bir bölüme sure adı verilir, her sure de kendi içinde ayetlere bölünür. Kur'an'da toplam 114 sure bulunmaktadır. Kronolojik olarak Kur'an'ın ilk gönderilen ayetinin Alak suresinin birinci ayeti olduğuna inanılır: :"Oku O yaratan Rabbinin adıyla!"Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır, Türkçe Kur'an Meâli; Alak Suresi. Kur'an 610 - 632 yılları arasında sözlü olarak tamamlanmıştır. Peygamberin sağlığında yazılı hâle getirilmemiştir. Arapça olan ilk kutsal kitaptır. Kur'ân, ayrıca Kelamullah, Kitabullah, Furkan, Tenzîi, Mushaf, Kitab, Nur ve Umm-ul Kitab isimleriyle de bilinir. İslam'a göre Kur'an'daki emirlere ve yasaklara uymak farz yani şarttır. Ayrıca İslam dininde Kur'an'ın hiçbir zaman tahrif olmayacağı yani değiştirilemeyeceğine inanılır; bunun başlıca sebebi Hicr Suresinde bulunan Kur'an'ın hiçbir zaman tahrif edilmeyeceğini açıklayan ayettir. Bu ayet (Hicr, 9) şöyledir: :"Hiç şüphe yok ki, Kur'ân'ı biz indirdik, elbette onu yine biz koruyacağız"Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Türkçe Meâli; Hicr Suresi. . Kur'an İslam hukukunda temel kaynaktır ve Kur'an'da geçen emir ve yasaklar temelinde kararlar alınır. İslam'da en son karar mercii, Allah'ın kelamı olduğuna inanıldığı için, her daim Kur'an'dır. Bazı İslam hukuku ekolleri Kur'an'da geçmemekle birlikte Kur'an'da geçen bir başka emir veya yasakla aynı illete (sebebe) dayanan konularda da Kur'an'daki emir veya yasağı temel alarak karar verirler. İslam'da ilah kavramı ''Allah'' sözcüğünün Arapça yazıldığı bir hat.|thumb|150px İslam'a göre içerisindeki her şeyle birlikte evrenin yaratıcısı Allah'tır. O, doğmamış ve doğurulmamıştır. Varlığı ezeli ve ebedidir. Her şeye gücü yeter. Allah'a iman, İslamiyet'teki iman esaslarından (imanın şartları) birincisidir. Diğer İbrahimi dinlerin aksine İslam'da Allah'a antropomorfik yakıştırmalar yapmak şiddetle reddedilmiştir ve yasaklanmıştır"Anthropomorphism". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008.. Antropomorfik yakıştırmalarda bulunan çeşitli mezhepler ortaya çıksa da bunlar genellikle İslam dışı sayılırlar. Aynı şekilde Allah'ın sureti olduğuna inanılmaz ve hiçbir şekilde Allah'ın somut olarak betimlenmesine izin verilmez. İslam dinindeki tanrının özel adı olarak Allah ismi kullanılırken ve yaygınken, kullanılan başka isimler de vardır. Bu isimlerden 99 tanesi özel bir şekilde ele alınır ve birçoğu Kur'an'da Allah için kullanılan ifadelerden köken alan bu isimlere topluca "Güzel İsimler" anlamına gelen Esma-ül-Hüsna denir"Ninety-nine beautiful names of God" The Concise Oxford Dictionary of World Religions. Ed. John Bowker. Oxford University Press, 2000. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008.; bununla birlikte bu 99 ismin listeleri farklılık gösterebilir - sayı değişmese de sayılan isimler arasında farklılık bulunabilir. İslam'ın ilk ve tek din olduğu inancı İslam dinine göre bütün âlemler ve insan, Allah tarafından yaratılmıştır. Bu yaratılışın mahiyeti konusunda farklı mezhepler farklı görüşler belirtse de, yaratılışın kendisi Kur'an'da geçer. Bu noktadan sonra insanın -ki ilk insanın diğer İbrahimî dinlerdeki gibi Âdem olduğuna inanılır- doğru bir dine inandığı, fakat İblis'in ve kendi nefsinin hataları sonucu zaman zaman bu dinden saptığına inanılır. Hristiyanlıktakinin dengi bir ilk günah kavramı yoktur. İslam'a göre en başından beri insanların inandığı din İslam'dır. Diğer dinler, bu dinin dejenere olmuş formları olan sapmalardır. Buradan hareketle İslam'a göre Muhammed'in getirdiği din, yeni bir din değildir. O, daha önceki peygamberlerin mesajını, aynı dini tekrar açıklamış ve tamamlamıştırEsposito (1998), pp.6,12; Esposito (2002b), pp.4-5; F. E. Peters (2003), p.9 "Muhammad", Encyclopaedia of Islam Online . Nitekim bu inanç sebebiyle diğer İbrahimi dinlerin peygamber kabul ettiği çoğu şahıs İslam'da da peygamber kabul edilir. Aynı şekilde diğer iki büyük İbrahimi din olan Hristiyanlık ve Museviliğin kutsal metinlerinin, kökenlerinde İslami metinler olarak kabul edilseler de, tahrif edilmiş ve bu sebeple hükümsüz bir durumda olduklarına inanılır. Tarihsel açıdan ise İslam dini Muhammed bin Abdullah önderliğinde Arap yarımadasında 7. yüzyılda başlamıştır. Musevilik, Hıristiyanlık ve İslam İslamiyet'te Musevilik ve Hıristiyanlığın dünya üzerindeki diğer dinlere nazaran özel bir konumu vardır. İslamiyet'te bu dinlerin özünde İslamiyet olduğu, ancak kendilerine indirilen bir ilahî kitap ve gönderilen peygamberden yüz çevirdiklerine, ilahî metinleri yıprattıklarına inanılır. Bununla birlikte Ehl-i Kitab (ya da Kitap Ehli) olarak anılan Museviler ve Hıristiyanlarla ilişkiler, diğer dinlere (örneğin politeistik inançlara) göre çok farklıdır. :"O, size dinde Nuh'a tavsiye ettiğini, sana vahyettiğimizi ve İbrahim, Musa ve İsa'ya tavsiye ettiğimizi de kanun kıldı. Şöyle ki: Dini doğru tutun ve onda ayrılığa düşmeyin. Bu davet ettiğin iş müşriklere ağır geldi. Allah, ona dilediklerini seçecek ve kendine yüz tutanları (yönelenleri) de ona hidayetle eriştirecektir."Yazır, Elmalılı Hamdi. "Şura Suresi". Türkçe Kur'an Meali. kuran.gen.tr. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008. Şura Suresi, 13. ayet. :"Bu dini İbrahim kendi oğullarına vasiyet ettiği gibi Yakup da vasiyet etti ve: "Oğullarım, Allah sizin için o dini seçti, başka dinlerden sakının, yalnız Müslüman olarak can verin! dedi."Yazır, Elmalılı Hamdi. "Bakara Suresi". Türkçe Kur'an Meali. kuran.gen.tr. URL erişim tarihi:4 Mayıs 2008. Bakara Suresi, 132. ayet. :"Doğrusu Allah katında din, İslam'dır. O kitap verilenlerin ayrılığa düşmesi ise sırf kendilerine ilim geldikten sonra aralarındaki ihtirastandır. Her kim de Allah'ın ayetlerini inkâr ederse, şüphe yok ki Allah, hesabı çabuk görendir."Yazır, Elmalılı Hamdi. "Al-i İmran Suresi". Türkçe Kur'an Meali. kuran.gen.tr. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008. Al-i İmran Suresi'' 19. ayet. :"Şüphe yok ki, iman edenler, Yahudiler, Hıristiyanlar ve Sabiiler; bunlardan her kim Allah'a ve ahiret gününe gerçekten iman eder ve iyi bir amel işlerse, elbette bunların Rableri yanında mükâfatları vardır. Bunlara bir korku yoktur ve bunlar mahzun da olmayacaklardır." Bakara Suresi, 62. ayet. Museviler de Hıristiyanlar da İslam'ı hak bir din olarak kabul etmezler. Musevi inancına göre, Hırıstiyanlık ve İslam; her ikisi de tek gerçek İbrahimi din olan Yahudi fıkıhından yola çıkmış ve daha sonra tek başına din halini almış Yahudilik çıkışlı mezheplerdir. Nitekim İslam, birçok Musevi alimin üzerinde hem fikir olduğu ve Musevi inancının temel taşlarından saydığı Yahudi milletinin halklar arasındaki özel konumuna değinmemektedir. Hıristiyanların inandığı akide ile İslamınki oldukça farklıdır ve bu sebeple Hıristiyanlar İslam'ı hak bir din olarak görmezler. Hıristiyan akidesinin temelinde yer alan teslis (yani üçleme) inancı, İsa'nın Tanrı'nın Oğlu olduğu fikri gibi kavramlar İslam'da bulunmadığı gibi, İslam'ın kutsal kitabı Kur'an başta olmak üzere tüm İslami kaynaklarca reddedilmiştir. Bu sebeple Museviler gibi Hıristiyanlar da İslam'ı hak bir din olarak görmezler. Tarihçe İslamiyet 7. yüzyılda peygamberi Muhammed aracılığıyla Arap Yarımadası'nda yayılmaya başlanmıştır. Muhammed'in ölümünden sonra İslam Devleti'nin başına sırasıyla Dört Halife geçmiştir, bunlar sırasıyla: Ebu Bekir, Ömer, Osman ve Ali'dir. Ali'nin ölümünden sonra kısa süreliğine Müslümanların biatıyla Hasan halife olmuş fakat daha sonra elindeki gücü kullanarak Muaviye hilafeti almış, iktidara gelmiştir"Muawiyah ibn Abi Sufyan" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Peygamberin ölümünden sonra iktidara gelen ilk dört halifeye Sünnî yazında sıklıkla Hülefa-i Raşidin yani Doğruluk üzere bulunan Halifeler denmiş ve bazen bunlara Hasan da eklenmiştir. Bununla birlikte Ebu Bekir, Ömer ve Osman'ın halifelikleri genel olarak Şii ve Aleviler tarafından tanınmaz. Haricîlerin bugün hâlâ devam eden bir kolu olan İbadiyye ise sadece ilk iki halifeyi, yani Ebu Bekir ve Ömer'i, kabul eder ve Doğruluk üzere halife olarak görür. thumb|350px|622-750 yılları arasında [[İslam Devleti ]] Ebu Bekir döneminde öncelikle peygamberin ölümü sonrası Arap yarımadasında başlayan kargaşalar giderilmiş zaman içinde Sasani İmparatorluğu ve Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu'na doğru ilerlenmiştir. Ömer'in hilafeti sırasında İslam devleti sınırları büyük ölçüde genişlemiş"Umar ibn al-Khattab". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008., Mezopotamya fethedilip ele geçirilmiş, Mısır, İran, Filistin, Suriye, Kuzey Afrika ve Ermenistan'ın çeşitli bölümleri ele geçirilmiştir. Daha sonra üçüncü halife olarak seçilen Osman'ın"Uthman ibn Affan" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008. hilafeti sırasında İran'ın tamamı, Kuzey Afrika'nın tamamına yakını, Kafkaslar ve Kıbrıs ele geçirilmiş, İslam Devleti topraklarına katılmıştır. Bununla birlikte kendi zamanında bazı yakınlarının önemli görevlere atanması ve diğer bazı iç sorunlar sebebiyle Osman öldürülmüştür. Osman'ın öldürülüşü ve ortaya çıkan iç savaş ortamı sebebiyle Ali'nin döneminde hilafet iç meselelere yönelmiş, çıkan iç savaşla uğraşmıştır"Ali ibn Abi Talib". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. İç savaş ve iç gerilimler sonucunda Ali de öldürülmüş, kendisinden sonra halife olan oğlu Hasan ise hilafeti Muaviye'ye teslim etmek zorunda kalmıştır. Muaviye İslam Devletinin başkentini Şam'a taşımış, imparatorluk benzeri bir yapının temellerini atmış, kendisinden sonra oğlu Yezid'i bu makama atayarak İslam siyasî tarihinde saltanatı başlatmıştır. Bu hareket karşı ayaklanan Muhammed peygamberin torunu, dördüncü halife Ali bin Ebu Talib'in oğlu Hüseyin ise, Yezid tarafından gönderilen askerlerce, Kerbela'da taraftarlarıyla birlikte öldürülmüştür"Yazid". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008."Yazīd (I) b. MUʿĀWIYA." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Nitekim bu noktadan sonra daha katı bir Şiî ayrılması söz konusu olmuştur. Muaviye ile birlikte başlayan yeni döneme Emeviler Dönemi denmiştir. Emeviler Dönemi'nde büyük bölgeler zaptedilmiş, İslam Devleti İber yarımadasına kadar ilerlemiştir"Umayyad Caliphate". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Her ne kadar siyasî yayılma yükselişe geçmiş olsa da aynı şey dinî yayılma için söylenemez; nitekim bu dönemde dinî yayılmanın devletin gayrimüslimlerden aldığı vergi göz önünde bulundurularak pek teşvik edilmediği de öne sürülmüştür. Emeviler'den sonra miladî 750 yılı civarı kurulan Abbasi hükümdarlığı, Emevi hanedanlığının kontrolünü, Endülüs (İber yarımadasındaki kısım) haricindeki tüm topraklarda ele geçirmiştir"Saffah, Abu al-Abbas al-" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Abbasilerin iktidara gelişiyle Abbasiler Dönemi başlamış ve Abbasilerin hilafeti 750 yılından 1258 yılına kadar sürmüştürLewis, B. "ʿAbbāsids (Banu 'l-ʿAbbās)." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Abbasiler zamanında hilafet başkenti tekrar değişmiş, Şam'dan Bağdat'a alınmıştır. Emeviler ve Abbasiler döneminde yapılan fetihler sonucu ele geçirilen yeni topraklardaki halklar aynı zamanda İslam'la da tanışmış oluyorlardı. Bunun sonucu olarak zaman içinde birçok bölgeye İslam dini yayıldı. Önce yakın bölgelerde yaşayan İranlılarda, 10. yüzyılda ise kitleler halinde Türkler arasında İslam yayılmaya başladı. Tüccarlar aracılığıyla Müslümanlıkla tanışan ve Müslümanlığı benimseyen İdil Bulgarları ilk Müslüman Türk devleti oldu. Karluk, Yağma ve Çiğil Türkleri ise Orta Asya'daki ilk Müslüman Türk devleti olan Karahanlı Devleti'ni (840), Oğuzlar ise Büyük Selçuklu Devleti'ni (1038) kurdular. Abbasiler yönetiminde askeriyede büyük rol verilen Türklerin oluşturduğu Memlükler güçlenirken Abbasiler iki yüzyıllık hâkimiyetlerinin son dönemlerinde çöküşe geçmiştir. Nitekim 1250'de Mısır'da Memlük Sultanlığı başlamış, Memlüklerin buradaki hâkimiyeti 1517 yılına kadar devam etmiş, 1517 yılında Mısır'ı Osmanlılar ele geçirmiştir ki bu fetihten sonra Osmanlılar hilafeti kendi iktidarları olarak benimsemiş, ilan etmiş, Osmanlı padişahları aynı zamanda halife unvanını taşımıştırlarhttp://www.oxfordreference.com/views/ENTRY.html?subview=Main&entry=t125.e400 "Caliph/Caliphate". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008. . Abbasi hanedanlığının sonu ise 1258 Bağdat'ın Moğol istilacılar tarafından yağmalanmasıyla son bulmuşturSchönig, Hanne (Halle/Saale). "Abbasids." Brill's New Pauly. Antiquity volumes edited by: Hubert Cancik and Helmuth Schneider. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Endülüs'teki Emevi kontrolü ise 13. yüzyılda düşüşe geçmiş, bölgedeki en son İslam hükümdarlığı olan Gırnata Emirliği 1492'de düşmüştür"Andalus, al-". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Bunların dışında 909 yılından 1171 yılına kadar Mağrib ve Mısır'daki çeşitli bölgelere Fatimîler isimli Arap Şii (İsmailî) hanedanlığı hükmetmiştir"Fatimid Dynasty". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL eirşim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Hanedanlığın başındaki halife Şii İsmaili imamıydı ve bu sebeple seküler gücünün yanı sıra İsmaili İmamet anlayışında da önemli bir yere ve tarihsel öneme sahip olmuşlardır. Fatimîlerin 12. yüzyıldaki çöküşleriyle birlikte Doğu'da hükmetmiş oldukları Mısır, Suriye, Yemen ve Hicaz gibi bölgelerde Eyyûbî hanedanlığı başa geçmiştir. 1517 yılında Osmanlıların ilan ettikleri halifelik 1924 yılına kadar devam etmiş, 1924 yılında Osmanlı'nın mirasçısı konumundaki Türkiye Cumhuriyeti devletinin meclisinin (TBMM) aldığı bir karar fesh edilmiş, yönetim sistemi değişmiştir. Osmanlı Devleti tarafından yapılan fetihlerle Anadolu'nun tamamı ve Balkanlarda Müslüman nüfus artmış, İslam yayılmıştır. İnanç 17. yüzyıldan kalma, [[hat sanatıyla Arapça yazılmış Allah sözcüğü. İslam dininde imanın ilk esası Allah'ın varlığı ve birliğine inanmaktır.|thumb|200px]] İslam'da inanç kavramı, Allah'tan başka ilah, (hâkim, kral, kanun koyucu) güç tanımamak, Allah'ın gönderdiği bütün kitaplara ve bütün peygamberlere birisini diğerinden ayırmadan inanmak, yalnızca Allah'a ait olan sıfatları ve ona has özellikleri Allah'tan başkasına yakıştırmamak, din sahibi olarak yalnızca Allah'ı görmek, öldükten sonra dirileceğine, bir gün hesap verileceğine, o günün sahibinin Allah olduğuna inanmak olarak özetlenebilir. Her ne kadar İslam'daki farklı mezhepler gerek imanı gerekse imanın şartlarını farklı tanımlamış olsalar da, belirli esaslar her mezhepte aynıdır ve temeldir. Sünni anlayışta bunlara inanmak tafsilî imanın birinci derecesine denk gelir, Kur'an'da da geçen bu üç esas şöyledir:T.C. Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı. "İlmihal"; 1. cilt; "İman ve İbadetler". s. 16/91. URL erişim tarihi: 29 Nisan 2008."Aqidah" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008 # Allah'a iman, # Peygamberlere iman, # Kıyamet gününe, ölülerin dirileceğine (Ba'su ba'de'l-mevt) ve ahirete iman. Bu esasların birincisi ve diğerlerinin temeli Allah'a imandır. Allah'a iman ile kast edilen tevhit yani Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine (tekliğine) inanmaktır. Bu Allah'a dayandırılan yaratıcılık, ezelîlik gibi kavramlara inanmayı da gerektirir. Bunlara ek olarak Allah'ın gerçekten ibadet edilmeyi hak eden ilah, onun dışında ibadet edilen her şeyin ise batıl olduğuna inanmak, Kur'an'da ve Muhammed'in sünnetinde bildirdiği üzere, en güzel isimlerin (Esmâ'ul Husna) Allah'a ait olduğuna inanmak, Allah'ın her türlü zayıflıktan, eşya ile bütünleşmiş mekân ve zaman gibi kavramlardan uzak olduğuna inanmak gerekir. Bunların dışındaki imanın şartları mezhepler arasında ayrılık göstermektedir. Ehl-i Sünnette, tanınmış bir hadis olan Cibril Hadisi ve Kur'an'daki çeşitli ayetler kapsamında imanın altı şartı olduğu sıklıkla öne sürülür. Bunlar: # Allah'a iman, # Meleklere iman, # Kitaplara iman, # Peygamberlere iman, # Kaza ve kadere iman, # Kıyamet gününe ve ahirete iman. Muhammed ve ashabını [[Mekke'ye ilerlerken gösteren bir betimleme; kanatlı betimlenen varlıklar İslam'daki Dört Büyük Melek olan: Cebrail, Azrail, Mikâil ve İsrafil'dir. Kur'an'da yasak edilmemesine rağmen, İslam'da meleklerin betimlenmesi pek hoş karşılanmaz ve sıklıkla rastlanmaz. Siyer-i Nebi; 1595.|thumb|200px]] Geç [[16. yüzyıl|16. veya erken 17. yüzyıldan kalma, tezhip ile süslenmiş bir Kur'an sayfası; Çin.|thumb|200px|left]] Bununla birlikte bu altı şarttan kadere iman kısmı oldukça tartışmalıdır ve Şia'da yer almadığı gibi Ehl-i Sünnet arasında da tartışma konusu olmuştur; Kur'an'da geçmemektedir. Meleklere iman etmek ile kasıt meleklere inanmaktır. Buna göre: Melekler, Allah'ın yalnız ona ibadet etsinler ve onun emirlerini yerine getirsinler diye yarattığı üstün kullarıdır"Angels" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008. Nurdan (ilahî ışıktan) yaratılmışlardır. Allah onlara özel görevler vermiştir. Büyük meleklerden Cebrail, Allah'ın katından peygamberlere vahiy (mesaj/kitap) indirmekle; Mikâil, doğa olaylarıyla; İsrafil, Kıyamet Günü ve yeniden diriliş günü Sûr'a üflemekle; ölüm meleği olan Azrail, hayatı sona erdirmekle görevlidir. Kitaplara iman etmek ile kasıt ise Allah'ın peygamberlerine içinde doğru yolu, iyiliği ve kurtuluşu gösteren kitaplar indirdiğine, hepsinin Allah kelamı olduğuna inanmak. Allah'ın zatına ait olan kitapların aslını, yine kendisinin muhafaza edeceğine inanmak. Bu kitaplar, Muhammed'e indirilen Kur'an, Musa peygambere indirilen Tevrat, İsa peygambere indirilen İncil ve Davud peygambere verilen Zebur ve diğer peygamberlere indirilen sahifelerdir (Suhuf). Kitaplara iman Kur'an'da Bakara suresinin 136. ayetinde şöyle ifade edilir: :Deyin ki: “Biz Allah’a, bize indirilene (Kur’an’a), İbrahim, İsmail, İshak, Yakub ve Yakuboğullarına indirilene, Musa ve İsa’ya verilen (Tevrat ve İncil) ile bütün diğer peygamberlere Rablerinden verilene iman ettik. Onlardan hiçbirini diğerinden ayırt etmeyiz ve biz ona teslim olmuş kimseleriz.”T.C. Diyanet İşleri, Türkçe Kur'an Meâli. Peygamberlere iman ile kast edilen Allah'ın peygamberler gönderdiğine, ilk peygamber Âdem ile son peygamber Muhammed arasında gelen sayıları Allah tarafından bilinen bütün peygamberlere aralarında hiçbir fark gözetmeksizin inanmak. Peygamberlere iman hususunda Kur'an'da, Bakara suresi 285. ayet şöyledir: :"Peygamber, Rabbinden ne indirildiyse ona iman etti, müminler de. Hepsi, Allah'a, meleklerine, kitaplarına ve: 'Peygamberleri arasında hiçbir ayırım yapmayız.' diye Peygamberlerine inandılar ve: 'İşittik ve boyun eğdik, bağışlamanızı dileriz, ey Rabbimiz! Dönüş sanadır!' dediler."[http://www.kuran.gen.tr/?x=s_main&y=s_middle&kid=3&sid=2 Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır; Türkçe Kur'an Meali. Bakara suresi.] Kadere iman etmek, kadere, hayır ve şer her işin Allah'ın iradesinde olduğuna inanmaktır. Bununla birlikte kaderin iman tanımı içerisinde geçip geçmemesi gerektiği tartışmalıdır; nitekim kader tanımı da oldukça tartışılmıştır. Genel olarak, Allah'ın ezelî ve ebedî ilmi ve bilgeliğinin gereği olarak herşeyin onun bilgisi dâhilinde olduğuna ve huzurundaki “Levh-i Mahfûz”da yazıldığına inanmaktır. Allah, evreni dilemiş ve yaratmıştır. O’nun iradesi ve yaradışı olmadan olmuş hiçbir şey yoktur. Kader her ne kadar Kur'an'da çeşitli ayetlerde konu edilmiş olsa ve bu sebeple İslam açısından önemli bir kavram olsa da, Kur'an'da imanın bir unsuru, parçası olarak geçmez. Bununla birlikte Cibril Hadisi'nin bazı sürümlerinde Muhammed imanı tanımlarken kader de geçmektedir"Cibril Hadisi" tercümesi; özgün kaynak: Buhârî, İman 1; Müslim, İman 1. Nitekim kadere iman Sünnilikte özellikle klasik alimlerin bir kısmı tarafından iman esası olarak görülmüşken, Şiilikte iman esaslarından biri olarak geçmez. Ahiret gününe iman ile kasıt Ahiret'e, yani Kıyamet gününe, inanmak. Ahiret günü; Allah'ın insanları yeniden diriltip bir arada toplayacağı gündür. İslam'a göre o gün insanlar ya nimetleri bol Cennet yurduna ya da elem verici azabın olduğu Cehennem'e gireceklerdir. Nitekim Kur'an'da ahiret gününe iman çeşitli ayetlerde vurgulanmış, Bakara suresi 62. ayette Allah'a inançla birlikte kurtuluşa erecekleri tanımlamakta kullanılmıştır: :"Şüphe yok ki, iman edenler, Yahudiler, Hıristiyanlar ve Sabiiler; bunlardan her kim Allah'a ve ahiret gününe gerçekten iman eder ve iyi bir amel işlerse, elbette bunların Rableri yanında mükâfatları vardır. Bunlara bir korku yoktur ve bunlar mahzun da olmayacaklardır." [[Ali bin Ebu Talib betimlemesi. Şiilikte Ali'nin çok özel bir yeri vardır ve Şii amentüsünde bulunan imamet anlayışına göre Muhammed öldüğünde yerine imam olması gereken kişi Ali'dir ve imamet Ali'nin soyundan devam eder.|thumb|200px]] İslam'ın diğer büyük mezhebi olan Şiilikte ise iman genellikle şu unsurlarla tanımlanır: :# Tevhit - Allah'ın varlığı ve birliğine inanmak, :# Adalet - İyi ve kötü olan şeylerin bir hikmetinin olması ve olayların arkasındaki hikmetin Allah tarafından bilinirken her zaman insanlarca anlaşılabilir bir mahiyette olmaması; iyi ve kötü şeylere karşı Allah'ın insanlara iyi olanları yapmalarını emretmesi ve bunun karşılığında onları mükâfatlandırması, :# Nübüvvet - Peygamberlere iman, :# İmamet - Allah'ın belirli şahısları insanlığın önderi, imamı olmak için önceden seçtiğine ve gönderdiğine inanmak. Şii inancında Ali ve onun soyundan olan belirli kişilerin gerçek imamlar olduğuna, bunun dinî bir gereklilik sonucu olduğuna inanılır ki bu gerekli vasıflara uyan herkesin imam olabileceğini öne süren Sünni fikriyatından çok farklıdır ve iki mezhep arasındaki en büyük farktır. :# Kıyamet - Kıyamet gününe inanmak. Bunların dışında genellikle Şii itikadında şart olarak sıralanmasa da, meleklere iman ve kitaplara iman da Şii itikadında mevcuttur. İmamet şartı dışında, Sünni amentüsünden farklı olarak Şii amentüsünde kadere iman mevcut değildir. İmamet unsuru Şiilikte iman esaslarından biri olması hasebiyle çok önemlidir ve ayrı Şii mezheplerinde farklı yorumlama ve imamet sıralamalarına sahiptir. Sünnilikte bulunmayan Adalet ise Şiilikte özel bir anlam içerir. Şiilikte eşyanın bazısının doğası hasebiyle içten iyi bazısınınsa doğası hasebiyle içten kötü olduğu inancı mevcuttur. Buna göre olayların arkasında her daim gizli bir hikmet yatmaktadır ve kul her ne kadar bu hikmete nail olmaya çalışmalıysa da bunu tamamen anlaması pek mümkün değildir. Aynı şekilde bu esas kişilerin yaptıkları eylemlerde hür olduklarının, Allah'ın da adil olduğunun ve bu sebeple Allah'ın kişilerin iyi eylemlerine iyi, kötü eylemlerine karşı kötü bir sonuç yaratmasının mecburi olduğu görüşündedirler. Yani Allah adalet sıfatından dolayı iyiliği her daim iyilik, kötülüğü ise kötülük ile sonlandırır. Bu Sünnilikte yer almayan bir esastır ki yer almamasının farklı sebepleri vardır. En başta Sünnilikte eşyanın içten iyi veya kötü olup olmadığı tartışmalıdır. Ayrıca kader ve kazaya yaklaşan kişinin eylemlerinde hür olma esası Sünnilikte genel olarak mevcut olsa da, daha farklı yorumlanmıştır. Sünnilerde amentü sıklıkla İmanın Altı Şartı olarak geçerken Şiilerde amentü sıklıkla Usûl el-Din olarak adlandırılır. İslam dinine göre kişinin iflah olması (kurtuluşa erebilmesi) için iman etmesi gerekir. Bununla birlikte, her mezhep kurtuluş için imanı şart koşsa da, bazı mezhepler ek unsurların da kişinin kurtuluşa erebilmesi için şart olduğunu öne sürmüşlerdir; ibadet gibiKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 24-27.. Kulluk ve ibadet İslam'da ibadetler çok çeşitlidir ve dindeki durumları farklıdır. İslam'da kişi, yaptığı her ibadetle sevap kazanırken şart olmasına rağmen yapmadığı ibadetlerle günaha girer"Sin" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.. Kur'an'da inananların yapması emredilen eylemler farz hükmündedir. Kulluğun İslam akidesinin bir parçasını teşkil edip etmediği tartışılmıştır. Maturidiyye ve Eş'ariyye mezheplerine göre ibadet, imanın ve dolayısıyla akidenin bir parçası değildir; kişinin ibadetlerini aksatması veya ibadet etmemesi onu dinden çıkarmazKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 27.. Bununla birlikte kişinin bağlılığının azalabileceği ve imanının daha zayıflayacağı (korumasız bir hâle geleceği) benzeri fikirler de sık sık öne sürülürKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 29-30.. Selefiyye, Hariciyye, Mutezile, Zeydiyye gibi mezheplere göre ibadet, imanın bir parçasıdırKılavuz, Ahmed Saim. "İman-Küfür Sınırı". sf 24-26. Marifet Yayınları, İstanbul, 1990Kılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 24.. Buradan hareketle ibadetin seviyesine göre kişinin imanının artıp azalabileceği fikri de ortaya atılmıştır ve bu mezhepler imanın artıp eksilebileceğini ileri sürmüşlerdir[http://www.brillonline.nl/public/iman Gardet, L. "Īmān ." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2006. Brill Online.] URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008Kılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 34-35.. Kur'an'da ibadetin imanın bir parçası olduğuna dair bariz bir ifade yoktur; bununla birlikte ibadeti imanın bir parçası sayan âlimler ve mezhepler çeşitli ayet (örneğin Nisa Suresi 93. ayet gibi) ve hadisleri farklı şekillerde yorumlayarak ibadetin imanın bir parçası olduğu fikrini savunmuşlardırKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 25-27.. İbadetin imanın bir parçası olmadığını savunan âlimler ve mezhepler, Kur'an'da geçen Müslüman (İslam'a giren) ve Mü'min (İslam dinine inanan) ayrımına dikkat çekmişlerdirKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 27-28.; Hucurat suresi 14. ayeti gibi: :" Bedeviler: 'İman ettik.' dediler. De ki: 'Siz henüz iman etmediniz, fakat henüz iman kalplerinizin içine girmemiş olduğu hâlde 'İslam'a girdik' deyin. Eğer Allah'a ve peygamberine itaat ederseniz, size amellerinizden hiçbir şey eksiklemez; çünkü Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, merhamet edendir.' "Yazır, Elmalılı Hamdi. Türkçe Kur'an Meâli; Hucurat suresi İslam'ın Beş Şartı left|"Şehadet" sözcüğünün hat sanatıyla yazılmış bir örneği.|thumb|180px Namaz kılan bir Müslüman ([[Çeçenya)|thumb|200px]] İslam dininin emrettiği, yapılmasını farz (gerekli) kıldığı kullukların bütünüdür. İslam dini, kutsal kitabı olan Kur'an'da farz olarak emredilen her ibadet ve eylemin yapılması, inananlara şarttır. Bununla birlikte özellikle 5 ibadet geleneksel olarak İslam'ın Beş Şartı adıyla yaygınca bilinmekte ve özellikle vurgulanmaktadır. Özellikle Sünni İslam'da bu beş şartın İslam'ın beş şartı olarak anlaşılması ve oluşan gelenek, Muhammed'in, Abdullah bin Ömer'in babası Ömer bin Hattab aracılığıyla aktardığı, sahih olduğu kabul edilen ve tanınmış bir hadis olan Cibril Hadisi kaynaklıdır. Hadiste, İslam'da vahiy meleği olarak kabul edilen Cebrail (Cibril) farklı bir kılığa bürünerek peygamber ve arkadaşlarını ziyaret eder, peygambere çeşitli sorular sorar. Bu sorulardan biri ve aldığı yanıt şöyledir: ::"Ya Muhammed! Bana İslam'ın ne olduğunu söyle' dedi. Muhammed: 'İslam; Allah'tan başka ilah olmadığına, Muhammed'in de Allah'ın Rasulü olduğuna şehadet etmen, namazı dosdoğru kılman, zekâtı vermen, Ramazan orucunu tutman ve gücün yeterse Beyt'i hac etmendir' buyurdu. O zat: 'Doğru söyledin' dedi. Babam dedi ki: 'Biz buna hayret ettik. Zira hem soruyor, hem de tasdik ediyordu." Bu hadisten yola çıkarak İslam'ın beş şartı adıyla şu ibadetler temel kabul edilmiştir:"The Five Pillars of Islam". RelS 201 Class Notes on Islam. University of Calgary. ("İslam'ın Beş Şartı". RelS201 İslam üzerine ders notları. Calgary Üniversitesi) URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008. * Kelime-i şehadet getirmek, * Namaz kılmak, * Oruç tutmak, * Zekât vermek, * Hacca gitmek. Bu ibadetlerin hepsi Kur'an'da emredilen ibadetlerdir ve İslam'da Kur'an'da emredilen şeyleri yerine getirmek farz olduğu için bu ibadetler de Kur'an'da bahsi geçen diğer ibadetler gibi farzdırlar. Fürû el-Din [[Kâbe'yi tavaf eden, ibadet eden Müslümanlar. Hac zamanında kutsal sayılan bu topraklara gidip ibadet yapmak İslam'da önemli bir ibadettir.|thumb|240px]] Zaman zaman Füru-ı Din olarak da anılan, Şiilikte dinî vazifelerin belirli bir kısmına verilen isim. İslam'ın Beş Şartı benzeri bir kavram olan Fürû el-Din, İslam'ın Beş Şartı'nda da olan dört ibadeti (namaz, oruç, zekât ve hac) kapsadığı gibi başka bazı İslami vazifeleri de barındırır. Fürû el-Din 10 unsurdan oluşur ve şöyledir: * Namaz kılmak, * Oruç tutmak, * Hacca gitmek, * Zekât vermek, * Hums vermek, * Cihat etmek, * Emr-i bi'l ma'rûf yani iyiliği emretmek, nasihat etmek, * Nehy-i anil münker yani kötülükten men etmek, * Tevella yani Ehl-i Beyt ve takipçilerini sevmek, * Teberra yani Ehl-i Beyt'in düşmanı olan kişileri sevmemek. Bu unsurlardan Hums, Şiilikte ödenmesi gereken ve alınan, sahip olunan eşyanın beşte birlik değerine denk gelen bir vergidir. Şii inancında özel bir yeri olan bu vergi Muhammed'in bir yakını veya soyundan gelen bir kimse"Khums" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008., yetimler, ihtiyaç sahipleri veya yurdundan ayrı düşmüş ve yurduna dönecek maddi imkânı bulunmayan kişilerin hakkı olarak tanımlanır[http://www.brillonline.nl/subscriber/entry?entry=islam_COM-1417 Zysow, A.; Gleave, R. "Ḵh̲ums (a.)." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. ] URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.. Hums hususunda Sünni Şii ayrılığının başlıca sebebi, Şiilikte bu verginin asıl kaynağı olarak görülen Kur'an'daki Enfal Suresinin 41. ayetinin yorumlanmasındaki bir farklılığa dayanırElmalılı Hamdi Yazır Türkçe Kur'an Meâli, Enfal Suresi, 41. ayeti. (Meâli hazırlayan Yazır Sünni bir Müslümandır) İlgili kaynaktan naklen: "Şunu da bilin ki, eğer Allah'a ve hak ile batılın ayrıldığı gün, iki ordunun çarpıştığı gün kulumuza indirdiklerimize iman etmiş iseniz, ganimet olarak aldığınız herhangi birşeyin beşte biri Allah'ındır, peygambere, yakınlarına, yetimlere, yoksullara ve yolda kalmışlara aittir.". Ayette sözü geçen ganimet anlamındaki sözcük, Sünni âlimlerce sadece savaşta kazanılan mal ve maddi varlık olarak tanımlanırken, Şiilere göre genel bir "kâr" anlamı barındırmaktadır ve bu sebeple kârın söz konusu olduğu her durumda beşte birlik bir kısım vergi olarak verilmelidir. [[Ramazan ayında oruç tutan Müslümanlar iftarı beklerken; Kahire, Mısır.|thumb|left|200px]] İslam'ın bir unsuru olarak sayılan cihat, her ne kadar Allah adına savaşmak anlamına gelse de, her zaman fiziki bir savaşı tanımlamaz ve daha genel bir anlama sahiptirTyan, E. "Ḏj̲ihād." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.. Buna göre büyük cihat kişinin kendi nefsiyle olan savaştır ve daha zordur. Kişinin İslam adına yaptığı farklı emek ve çabalar cihat tanımına girebilir. Emr-i bi'l ma'rûf ve nehy-i anil münker ile kasıt inananların diğer kişileri Allah'ın emrettiklerine davet etmesi, iyi şeyleri nasihat etmesi, kötü şeylerdense alı koyması, men etmesidir. Bu iki kural aslında Kur'an'da anlamsal açıdan benzer şekillerde (Âl-i İmrân suresi, Tevbe suresi gibi) birçok yerde geçmektedir ve Sünnilikte de önemli bir yere ve öneme sahiptir. Bununla birlikte Sünnilikte klasikleşmiş İslam'ın Beş Şartı arasında sayılmaz. Şiilikte imametin amentülerinde yer alması ve imametin sahabeden peygamberin akrabası ve damadı olan Ali ile olan ilişkisi hasebiyle, Ehli Beyt yani Muhammed'in ev ahalisi ve soyundan gelenlerin, Ali ve onun soyundan gelenlerin çok özel bir yeri vardır. Tevella esasına göre Ehl-i Beyt'i sevmek ve Ehl-i Beyt'in takipçilerini, sevenlerini sevmek şarttır. Nitekim bu esas Şiilere göre Şura suresinin 23. ayetine dayanır. Ayet Sünni âlimlerince farklı, Şii âlimlerince farklı ele alınmıştır. Şii âlimlerine göre ayetin meali şöyleyken: :"Bu, Allah'ın, inanan ve iyi işlerde bulunan kullarını müjdelemesidir işte. De ki: Sizden, tebliğime karşılık bir ücret istemiyorum, istediğim, ancak yakınlarıma sevgidir ve kim güzel ve iyi bir iş yaparsa onun güzelim mükâfatını arttırırız; şüphe yok ki Allah, suçları örter, iyiliğe, mükâfatla karşılık verir."Şura suresi Türkçe Kur'an Meali; Şii görüşleri temelli bir meal. Sünni âlimleri ayeti şöyle yorumlarlar: :"İşte bu müjdeyle Allah, iman edip iyi iyi işler yapan kullarım müjdeliyor. De ki: "Buna karşı sizden yakınlıkta sevgiden başka bir karşılık istemem." Her kim çalışır da bir güzellik kazanırsa ona orada daha fazla bir güzellik veririz; çünkü Allah, çok bağışlayıcıdır, çokça şükrün karşılığını verendir."Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır. Türkçe Kur'an Meâli; Şura suresi. Şiilere göre ayette geçen ve yakınlık arz eden sözcük ile kasıt peygamberin ailesi ve soyuyken, Sünni âlimlere göre kasıt bu değildir. Nitekim ilgili esasın, her ne kadar Ehl-i Beyt genel olarak Sünnilikte sevgiyle anılsa da, Sünni inancında özel bir yerinin olmamasının sebebi budur. Tevellaya benzer olarak, teberra yani inananların Ehl-i Beyt'i sevmeyenleri sevmemeleri, Ehl-i Beyt düşmanlarına düşman olmaları anlamına gelir ve Şiilikte önemli bir yere sahiptir. Mezhepler ve diğer gruplar İslam'da farklı farklı mezhepsel bölünmeler olmuştur. Bu mezheplerden akide açısından ayrılık gösterenlerden bir kısmı daha sonraları İslam dini dairesinden tamamen çıkarılarak, farklı dinler olarak ortaya çıkmışlardır; Babilik gibi. Bunun dışında Kur'an temelli akideden çıkmasına rağmen farklı din olarak kabul edilmeyen mezhepler vardır. Bu mezheplerden çoğunun kendilerini taraftarları ve kurucuları tarafınca İslam'ın yeni bir versiyonu olarak tanımlandığı olmuştur. Muhammed Ebu Zehra, daha sonra klasikleşen Mezhepler Tarihi adlı kitabında birçok farklı İslam tarihçisinin de kabul ettiği şekilde İslam dini mezheplerini üç kategori altında işler: Siyasi mezhepler, itikadi mezhepler ve fıkhi mezhepler. Siyasi mezhepler Siyasi mezhepler kategorisi içerisinde Sünnilik, Şia (Şiilik) ve Haricilik mezhepleri bulunur. Bu mezheplerin ortaya çıkması ve ayrışması İslam tarihi açısından önemli bir olaydır ve siyasi etkileri başta olmak üzere birçok çeşitli etkileri olmuştur. Muhammed öldükten sonra ortaya çıkan devletin liderliği sorununda belirli bir ayrışma gerçekleşmiştir. Bazı kişiler devletin lideri, imam konumunda Ali'yi görmek istemişlerdir. Nitekim Şiilik inancına göre imamet Ali'nin hakkıdır ve peygamber bunu yaşarken ima etmiştir. Sünniler Ali'nin de imamete uygun olduğunu kabul etmekle birlikte, peygamberin yaşarken kendisinden sonra Ali'nin imam olması gerektiğini ima ettiğine inanmazlar. Nitekim Şiilerin büyük bir çoğunluğu Ali öncesindeki 3 halifeyi kabul etmezken, Sünniler kabul eder. Şiilik ve Sünnilik arasındaki tartışma bu şekilde siyasi bir tartışma ile (kimin imam olması gerektiği) başlamış, zaman içinde iki grup ibadetler ve çeşitli akide konuları açısından da ayrışmıştırlar. Üçüncü siyasi grup olan Hariciler ise başta Ali taraftarı kişilerdi. Bununla birlikte Sıffin Savaşı sonunda hakem tayin edilmesi olayına sonradan karşı çıkmış, bu hakemliğin küfür olduğunu öne sürmüş ve ayrı bir grup olarak ortaya çıkmışlardır. Sünnilik Dünyadaki en yaygın siyasi mezhep Sünniliktir ve Müslüman topluluğun çoğunluğu Sünnidir"Sunni Islam." Dictionary of the Israeli-Palestinian Conflict. Vol. 2. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2005. 440. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Sünniler Şia'dan farklı olarak peygamberin ölümünden sonra halife olan ilk dört halifenin (Hulefa-i Raşidin) hepsini tanır ve dört halifeyi doğruluk üzere olan halifeler olarak saygı ve sevgiyle anarlarKamali, M. Hashim. "Madhhab." Encyclopedia of Religion. Ed. Lindsay Jones. Vol. 8. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2005. 5547-5550. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale."Sunni Islam" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.. Sünnilikte farklı alimler farklı imamet, hilafet tanımları yapsalar da ortak nokta herhangi bir kimsenin soyunun imameti hak ettiği fikri bulunmaz ve bu da genel olarak Şia ile arasındaki en büyük ayrılıklardandır. Nitekim imamet, halife makamı Sünnilikte önemli olsa da Şia'nın çoğu mezhebinde olduğu gibi itikatta bir yere sahip değildir. Aynı şekilde peygamberin torunu Hüseyin'in Kerbela'da öldürülmesi hadisesi genel olarak üzücü bir olay olarak kabul edilip, Yezid Sünni cemaat içerisinde sıklıkla yerilse ve Sünnilikte isim olarak neredeyse hiç kullanılmasa daYezid üzerine bir soru - sorularlaislamiyet.com URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.Portre: Yezid - risaleinurenstitusu.org URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008., Şia'dakine benzer bir şekilde Kerbela Olayı her yıl törenlerle anılmaz. Şia'daki çeşitli mezheplerde bulunana benzer bir Mehdi inanışı olmadığı gibi, imamet anlayışının farklılığı sebebiyle herhangi bir imamet silsilesi de bulunmamaktadır. Ek olarak Şia'da birçok mezhebin kabul ettiği imamların üstün akli kabiliyeti, bilgi ve hikmeti olduğu, günahsız ve hatasız oldukları gibi fikirler Sünnilikte bulunmazNasr, Seyyed Hossein. "Shiism: Ithnā ʿAsharīyah." Encyclopedia of Religion. Ed. Lindsay Jones. Vol. 12. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2005. 8337-8346. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Ayrıca Şia'da çoğunluk imamların sözlerini de hadis külliyatından sayarken Sünnilikte hadis külliyatı sadece Muhammed'in sözlerini ve eylemlerini kapsar. Sünnilerin takip ettikleri akide (inanç) mezhepleri üç tanedir: Matüridilik, Eş'arilik ve SelefiyyeEhl-i Sünnet - sorularlaislamiyet.com. Matüridilik ve Eş'arilik aralarında teorik fıkıhta yirmi kadar noktada farklılık varsa da birbirlerine çok benzerler. Bu iki mezhebin dışında Sünnilerin takip ettiği ve her ne kadar her daim bir itikat mezhebi olarak anılmasa da, inanç ile ilgili kararlar veren bir başka mezhep de Selefiliktir. Gerek Matüridilik gerekse Eşarilik itikadi meseleleri yorumlarken akla başvursa da Selefilik bunu doğru bulmaz; bunun yerine ayetleri ve hadisleri olduğu gibi alırlar. Ayrıca iman tanımı, Matüridilik ve Eşarilikte büyük oranda benzerken Selefilikte daha farklıdır. Örneğin Matüridilikte imanda artma veya azalma mümkün değilken ve ibadet farz olsa da imanın bir parçası sayılmazken Selefiliğe göre imanda artma ve azalma mevcut olduğu gibi ibadet de imanın bir parçasıdır. Sahabeleri hayırla anarlar. Ehl-i Sünnette yaygın olan dört büyük fıkıh mezhebi bulunur. Bunlar: Hanefilik, Şafiilik, Malikilik ve Hanbeliliktir. Bu mezheplerin arasında Hanefilik ve Şafiilik sıklıkla Matüridilik ve Eşarilik bazlı itikadi görüşlere sıcak bakarken, Hanbelîlik ise Eşarilik ve Selefilik bazlı görüşlere sıcak bakmıştır ve Hanbeliliğin kurucusu olan Ahmed bin Hanbel genel olarak bir Selef âlimi sayılır. Sünni fıkıh uygulamalarında temel kaynaklar iki tanedir; Kur'an ve SünnetEhl-i Sünnet - sorularlaislamiyet.com URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.. Bu temel fikir dört büyük fıkıh mezhebi tarafından da kabul edilmiştir. Sünni mezhebine mensupları tanımlamak için Ehl-i Sünnet lafzı da sıklıkla kullanılır. Ehl-i Sünnet'e Matüridi, Eş'ari ve Selefiler dâhil edilir. Bunun dışındakilerin Ehl-i Sünnet'ten sayılıp sayılmadığı farklı âlimlerce farklı yorumlanmıştır. Örneğin Abdulkadir el-Bağdadî'ye göre şeriata bağlı Sufiler ve "Ehl-i bid'ate meyletmeyen sarf, nahv, lugat ve edebiyat âlimleri" de Ehl-i Sünnet'e dâhildir. Gerek Ehl-i Sünnet'te yaygın olan dört büyük fıkıh mezhebinin kurucusu sayılan âlimler gerekse yaygın itikadi mezheplerin kurucuları önde gelen Ehl-i Sünnet âlimlerindendirler. Şiilik ''[[İmam Ali Camii'' veya Meşed Ali; Necef, Irak'ta bulunan ve Ali bin Ebu Talib'in gömülü olduğu düşünülen camii.|thumb|235px]] Sünnilikten sonra dünyada en yaygın ikinci İslam mezhebidir. Sünnilikten farklı olarak imamet, hilafet makamı, Şiilikte çok önemlidir ve sıklıkla itikadda geçer. Her ne kadar Şia içindeki farklı mezhepler özellikle imamet hususunda farklı inanç ve görüşlere sahip olsalar da, Şiiler genel olarak Sünnilerden farklı olarak Osman bin Affan'ın halifeliğini kabul etmez, büyük bir çoğunluğu Ebu Bekir ve Ömer bin Hattab'ın de halifeliklerini kabul etmez. Ayrıca büyük bir kısmı imameti ilahi bir makam olarak görür ve imamlara peygamberlerinkine benzer ek özellikler atfederler. Ayrıca Allah'ın adaletinin bir özelliği olduğuna inanılır ve Ehl-i Beyt'ten çıkan imamlar desteklenir. Şiiler genellikle Ali taraftarı olmayan sahabeleri benimsemezler. Şia kendi içerisinde birçok alt mezhebe, fırkaya bölünmüştür. Bu mezheplerin en büyüğü Onikiciler olarak adlandırılan İsnaaşeriyye''dir. Türkiye'deki Şiiler de bu fıkıhı esas alır. İsimlerini 12 tane imamı kabul etmelerinden alırlar. İsnaaşeriyye inanışına göre on birinci imam olan Hasan el-Askerî'nin bir oğlu bulunmakta idi fakat on ikinci imam olacak bu çocuk gayba karışmış, Allah tarafından insanların çoğunluğundan saklanmıştırGleave, Robert. "Imamate." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 1. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 350-351. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. İnanışa göre daha sonra mehdi olarak zuhur edecek kişi bu imamdır bu sebeple ''Muhammed el-Mehdi olarak da anılır"Shii Islam" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.. Bu kola bazen İmamiyye veya Caferiyye de dendiği olur. Nitekim Ali Zeynelabidin'in oğlu Muhammed el-Bakır'ın oğlu olan Cafer es-Sadık'ın mezhepte önemli bir yeri vardır ve İsnaaşeriyye'nin kurucusu gibi görüldüğü de olmuşturMadelung, W. "S̲h̲īa." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008. Nitekim Muhammed el-Bakır ve oğlu Cafer es-Sadık'la birlikte İsnaaşeriyye'nin temel öğretilerinden birkaçı ortaya atılmıştır. Örneğin imamların ilâhî bir şekilde seçildiğine, Ali'nin hakkından sonra imam olması gerekenlerin Hasan bin Ali ve Hüseyin ibn Ali olduğuna, onlardan sonra ise sırasıyla soydan gelen bir sonraki oğula aktarılmasına ve böylece babadan oğula geçerek devam etmesine inanılmıştır. Ek olarak imamların masum yani günahsız ve hatasız olduğuna inanılmıştır. Aynı zamanda yoğun bir Mehdi inancı bulunmaktadır; buna göre son imam kaybolmuştur, gayba karışmıştır, ve Mehdi olarak çok uzun bir zaman sonra gelecek ve kurtuluşu getirecektir. Bu temelden de kaynaklanarak Cafer es-Sadık kendi taraftarlarına sabretmeleri, isyan ve ayaklanmalardan uzak durmaları hususunda telkinde bulunmuştur. Bazı İslam tarihçilerine göre Şia'da yaygın olan takiyye yani kişinin Şii olduğunu ve Şiilikle ilgili özelliklerini toplumdan saklayarak gizli bir biçimde yürütmesi prensibi Cafer es-Sadık'a dayanır. 1501'de Şah İsmail tarafından kurulan Safevi Devleti İsnaaşeriyye tarihinde önemli bir rol oynamıştır. İran'da kuralan bu Türk devletinin dini resmen İsnaaşeriyye Şia'sı olmuştur ve İsnaaşeriyye bu dönemde gelişme ve yayılma fırsatı bulmuştur. Daha sonraları Safevi Devleti'ne komşu durumundaki Osmanlı Devleti'nin halifeliği ilan etmesi hilafet bazlı Sünni-Şii gerilimi tarihinde önemlidir. Bir diğer Şia kolu olan Zeydiyye'nin ise kurucusu ve isim babası Ali bin Ebu Talib'in oğlu, peygamberin torunu Hüseyin'in soyundan gelen ve bir fıkıh alimi olan Zeyd bin Ali'dir. Zeyd bin Zeynelabidin olarak da anılan Zeyd, ayrıca Hüseyin'den sonra, Hüseyin'in soyundan gelip de Emeviler'e karşı direniş başlatan ilk kişidir"Zayd ibn Ali" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.. Zeydiyye mezhebi ilk Şii mezheplerindendir. Bununla birlikte görüş olarak Zeydiyye Ehl-i Sünnet'e diğer Şii mezheplerine oranla daha yakındır. Örneğin Zeydiyyede imamın Ehl-i Beyt'ten çıkması bir zorunluluk değildir fakat Ehl-i Beyt'ten çıkan imam mutlaka desteklenir. İmamette önemli olanın halk desteği olduğuna, soya bağlı bir sıralamaya inanılır. Yine İsnaaşeriyye'den farklı olarak Zeydiyye'de imamların hatasız ve günahsız olduklarına inancı bulunmaz. Ek olarak Zeyd bin Zeynelabidin Ebu Bekir ve Ömer'in imamlıklarını, Ali'ye tercih etmemekle birlikte, kabul etmiştir ve bu onun direnişine başta destek veren birçok kişinin ondan kopmasına ve Cafer es-Sadık'a yaklaşmasına da sebebiyet vermiştir. Zeydiyye'nin bir önemli noktası da İsnaaşeriyye'den farklı olarak imametin sağlanmasında aktif bir yol seçilmesidir. Her ne kadar her zaman bir imam olacağı görüşü olmasa da bir imam olduğu takdirde imametin sağlanması için aktif bir yol seçilir ki Zeyd kendi zamanında direnişe geçmiştir. Bugün özellikle Yemen'de hâkim olan bir Şii koludur. Bunların dışında bir diğer büyük Şii mezhebi de İsmailîlik'tir ve bugünkü Şii nüfusunun İsnaaşeriyye'den sonraki en büyük ve önemli bölümünü oluştururlarDaftary, Farhad. "Shi˓a: Isma˓Ili." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 2. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 628-629. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Diğer Şia ve Sünni mezheplerine oranla İslam'ın batınî bir yönü olduğu inancı ve bu yönünün araştırılması, tecrübe edilmesine büyük önem verirler. Bu sebeple Şiiliğin daha ezoterik bir şeklini benimsedikleri söylenebilir. Özellikle ilk dönem İsmailîkte dinî metinlerin zahirî ve batınî olarak iki anlamlı sayılması ve batınî tarafın incelenmesi çok büyük önem arz etmiştir. İsmailîler, adlarını Cafer es-Sadık'ın oğlu olan ve yedinci imam saydıkları İsmail'den alırlar. İsmail'in yedinci imam olmasından dolayı bazen Yediciler olarak anıldıkları da olur. 909 yılında kurulan ve varlığını 1171'e kadar sürdüren Fatımi devleti (Fatimiler) İsmaililer tarafından kurulmuştur. Bu dönem İsmaililerin altın çağı olarak da adlandırılmıştır; zira bu dönemde İsmaili kültür oldukça gelişmiş, İslam medeniyetine İsmaililerin katkısı oldukça artmıştır"Ismailis" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.. İsmailililer kendi içlerinde ayrı kollara ayrılırlar. Bu kollardan en büyük ikisi Nizari İsmaililik ve Davudi İsmaililik'tir. Nizari İsmaililikte imamet hâlâ devam etmektedir ve 2008 itibariyle, 49. imamları olan Kerim Şah'a (4. Ağa Han) bağlıdırlar. İsmaililikte dönüm noktasını oluşturan ve Nizari mezhebinin kurulmasına yol açan ayrışma 1409'da Fatimi sultanı ve (onsekizinci) İsmaili imamı olan el-Mustansır'ın ölümüyle başlamıştır. Tahta geçmesi düşünülen halef olan oğul Nizar yerine tahta diğer oğul el-Mustali'nin geçmesiyle birlikte İsmaililikte ayrışma baş göstermiş, İsmaili topluluğun bir kısmı, özellikle İran bölgesinde yaşayanlar ki bunların büyük bir kısmı o zaman Hasan Sabbah yönetimindeydi, Nizar'ın imametini takip etmişlerdir. Diğer bölgelerde, özellikle Kahire ve Yemen'de, kalan İsmaililer ise el-Mustali'yi desteklemişlerdir. Nizari İsmaililik özellikle İran'da Hasan Sabbah önderliğinde yükselişe geçmiş, önce İran'da daha sonraları ise Hindistan ve Asya'nın farklı bölgelerinde yayılmış ve İsmaili halk yüzyıllarca zaman zaman isyan ederek zaman zaman mutasavvıf veya İsnaaşerî Şiiler kılığına bürünerek varlığını bugüne kadar sürdürmüştür. El-Mustali kolu ise daha sonraları Hafızi ve Tayyibi isimli iki kola ayrılmıştır. Bu ayrışmanın sebebi Fatimi sultanlarından ve İsmaili imamlarından olan el-Emir'in ölümü üzerine gerçekleşmiştir ki daha sonra tahta geçen sultanların imametini takip eden grup olan Hafıziler, Fatimi hükümdarlığının çöküşüyle birlikte yavaşça yok olmuşlardır. Daha sonra Tayyibi kolu da Davudi ve Süleymani olarak ikiye ayrılmıştır. Ali'nin çocukları ve imamette ikince ve üçüncü imam olan Hasan bin Ali ve Hüseyin bin Ali, Şia'da büyük rol oynar. Bunların dışında altıncı imam olan İmam Cafer-i Sadık da birçok hadisin kaynağı olduğundan çok önemlidir. Haricilik Hariciler, Ali bin Ebu Talib'in grubundan ayrılarak ne onu, ne de Osman bin Affan'ı halife olarak kabul etmişlerdir. İslam'ın en radikal gruplarını oluşturan bu mezhep grubunun çoğunluğu çeşitli günahları işleyen kişilerin kâfir olduğuna ve katledilmeleri gerektiğine inanmıştır. En "aşırı"ları, yalnızca kendi mezheplerinden olan Haricileri kabul etmiş, diğer Haricilerin de katlinin farz olduğuna inanmışlardır. Tabiatıyla kendileri Abbasiler devrinde öldürülmüşlerdir. Bugün bu mezhep grubuna bağlı kimselerden sadece Umman'daki İbadiler kalmıştır; fakat bu grup, Haricilerin en ılıman olan grubunu oluşturur"Sunnis, Shiites, and Khariji 660–c. 1000." Historical Atlas of the Islamic World. Derby, United Kingdom: Cartographica, 2004. 34-35. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Sıffin Savaşı'ndan sonra ortaya çıkan Hariciler bir dönem sık sık isyan ederek Emevi Devleti için tehlike oluşturmuşlardır. Sıffin Savaşı'nda önce Ali'nin hakem ile tayini kabul etmesi sebebiyle bir grup ayrılmış ve Haruri olarak anılan ilk Haricileri oluşturmuşturFrancesca, Ersilia. "Khārijīs ." Encyclopaedia of the Qurʾān. General Editor: Jane Dammen McAuliffe, Georgetown University, Washington DC. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 30 Nisan 2008.. Sıffin Savaşı ve hemen sonrasında hakemlik fikrine sıcak bakanların bir kısmı da daha sonra hakeme gitmenin dinden çıkaran bir tür günah olduğu kararına varıp, tövbe etmiş ve Haricilerin saflarına katılmışlardır. İsyan amacı gütmeyen ve ayaklanmayan bu ilk grup sadece Ali bin Ebu Talib taraftarları ve Muaviye taraflarından ayrılan, üçüncü bir grup oluşturan ayrılıkçı bir gruptur. İlk dönemdeki Haricilere el-Şurat da denmekteydi. "Satan" anlamına gelen sözcük genelde Haricilerin kendileri için kullandıkları bir isimdi ve Allah'a ve Allah'ın yoluna ruhlarını sattıkları, verdikleri anlamını ima etmekteydi. Bu ilk dönem Haricilerinin büyük bir çoğunluğu Bedevilerden oluşmaktaydı. Muaviye'ye karşıt eylem hazırlığında olan Ali Haricileri kendisiyle birlikte savaşmaya çağırmış fakat olumsuz yanıt almıştır. Nitekim daha sonra gerçekleşen Nehvahan Savaşı'nda Ali taraftarları ve Hariciler savaşmıştır. Bu savaşta Hariciler ezici bir yenilgiyle karşılaşmış ve büyük kayıplar vermişlerdir. Nitekim bu savaş sonucunda Ali'nin taraftarları ile Hariciler arasındaki ayrılık iyice keskinleşmiştir ki Ali'nin ölümü de Harici İbn Mülcem'in onu katletmesi sonucu gerçekleşmiştir. Hariciler, Ali'nin ve Ali taraftarlarının yenilgisinden sonra başa geçen Emevilere karşı büyük saldırılar gerçekleştirmişler, zaman zaman belirli bölgelerin kontrollerini ele geçirmişler hatta kısa bir süreliğine Mekke ve Medine'yi de ele geçirmişler, zaman içinde geniş ordulara sahip olmuşlardır. Bu dönemlerde en yaygın ve geniş kitle Ezarika ve İbadiyye idi; özellikle Emevilerin çöküşe geçtiği dönemde Harici saldırıları güçlenmiş ve sıklaşmış, İbadiyye kolu bu saldırılarda başı çekmiştir. Devletin başına Abbasiler geçtikten sonra da Harici isyan ve saldırıları devam etmiştir. Hariciler kendi içlerinde birçok kola bölünmüşlerdir. Bu kollardan bir dönem en büyük çoğunluğa da sahip olan ve en aşırısı sayılan Ezarika, Harici tarihinde önemli bir yere sahiptir. Bu kolun isim babası ve taraftarlarının takipçisi olduğu kişi Nafi bin el-Ezrak'tır. Ezarika kolundan olan Hariciler, Harici olmayan tüm Müslümanları, çocuklar dâhil, katletmenin helal olduğuna inanırlardı. Diğer büyük Harici kolu sayılan ve bugüne kadar varlığını kitlesel bir şekilde sürdürebilmiş tek Harici kolu olan İbadiyye ise Ezarika'ya oranla daha ılımlı olduğu gibi Ehl-i Sünnet'e de diğer kollara oranla daha yakındır. Bugün İbadiyye özellikle Umman'da yoğun olarak bulunmaktadırlar URL erişim tarihi: 1 Mayıs 2008.. Umman dışında, Kuzey Afrika ve Zengibar'da da bulunmaktadırlar. Harici inanışı itikadî meselelerde Sünni ve Şia'ya oranla farklılıklar içerir. Örneğin Harici inanışında şeriatın bir emrine uymamak veya şeriatta yeniliğe gitmek büyük bir günah sayıldığı gibi bu günah sebebiyle kişinin küfre girdiğine ve tövbe etmesi gerektiğine yoksa bir kâfir olarak ölmüş olacağına ve (birçok Harici mezhebine göre) katlinin helal olacağına inanılır. Buradan hareketle üçüncü halife Osman bin Affan'ın katillerini temiz görmüşler, Ebu Bekir ve Ömer ibn Hattab'in ise hilafetlerini kabul etmişlerdir. Şeriatı sıkı bir şekilde takip etmeye çalışıp, ibadete büyük önem verirlerHariciler - sorularlaislamiyet.com. İlk itikat mezhepleri arasında ihtilafın yaşanmasına konu olan kader konusunda her ne kadar kadere inanmış olsalar da, Eş'ariyye'nin kurucusu el-Eş'ari, Mu'tezile'nin görüşünü benimsediklerini rivayet etmiştir. Kader konusu özellikle İbadiyye mezhebi arasında tartışma konusu olmuştur. Ebu Ubeyde'nin imam olduğu dönemde, İbadiyye mezhebinde kader konusu tartışılmış, Ebu Ubeyde Allah'ın her şeyi bildiği her şeye gücünün yettiğini fakat kişilerin eylemlerini ve olayları belirleyen olmadığını, kişilerin bunları kendi iradeleriyle belirlediğini ilan etmiştir . İnanç mezhepleri İnanç mezhepleri veya İtikadi mezhepler kategorisi, diğerlerine oranla daha geniş olmakla birlikte, bir mezhep olarak tanımlanabilecek kadar gelişmiş olan beş mezhep, genelde bu kategoride zikredilir: Mürcie, Mutezile, Eşarilik, Matüridilik ve Selefilik. Bunların dışında Cebriyye ve Müşebbihe ile Mücessime gibi mezhepler de bulunur; bununla birlikte bu mezhepler görece çok daha küçüktür ve birçoğu, bugün varlığını koruyan temel siyasî mezhepler olan, Sünnilik ve Şia tarafından İslam dışı kabul edilirKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 312-313.. Bu mezheplerden ilki sayılan Mürcie diğer gruplar tarafından, imanlı kişinin günahının önemli olmadığını öne sürmesi başta olmak üzere çeşitli itikadi görüşleri sebebiyle Müslümanların çoğunluğu ve diğer mezheplerce İslam dışı kabul edilir. Mürcie isminin kökeni "ertelemek", "umut vermek" anlamlarına gelen irca köküdürKafrawi, Shalahudin. "Murji˒Ites, Murji˒a." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 2. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 492. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale."Mürcie" İslam Ansiklopedisi. sevde.de URL erişim tarihi: 1 Mayıs 2008.Kılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 312.. Nitekim bu hareket ilk kez Osman'ın halifeliği sırasında, iç çekişmeler ve gerilimler yaşanmaya başlayınca çıkmış ve dünyada kişilerin yaptıkları kötülüklerin veya büyük günah işleyenlerin hesabını öteki dünyaya (ahirete) bırakma, erteleme fikrinden köken almıştır. Ayrıca Mürcie mezhebinin ana görüşü olan imanlı kişinin hangi günahı işlerse işlesin azap görmeyeceği ve günahlarının imanının yanında bir etkisinin olmadığı inancı da isimlerinin kökeni olan "irca"nın "umut vermek" anlamıyla ilişkilendirilebilir. Başlarda Mürcie mezhebi Osman ve Ali gibi kişilerin Hariciler tarafından kâfir olarak görülmesine karşı bir tepki olarak doğmuştu ve günahın etkisiz olduğu fikrine sahip değildi"Murjiis" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 1 Mayıs 2008.; sadece müminler için sonsuz azap olduğunu reddetmekteydiler ki bu Ehl-i Sünnet âlimlerinin çoğunluğunun da görüşüydü. Bununla birlikte zaman içinde Mürcie bu hususta daha uç bir noktaya gitmiş ve imanlı kişinin günahlarının tamamen önemsiz olduğu fikrini ortaya atmışlardır. Genel olarak Mürcie mezhebi Haricî mezhebinin tam diğer uçtaki aşırı dengi olarak görülmektedir. Mutezile mezhebi bu mezheplerin arasında en akılcı olandırKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 306-308. ve genel olarak Ehl-i Sünnet içerisinde hoş karşılanmaz; tekfir edildiği de olmuştur. Mutezile mezhebi her ne kadar bugün pek yaygın olmasa da, özellikle Abbasiler döneminde güçlenmiştir. Mutezile'de akıl ile nass (örneğin bir ayet) çelişkili durduğunda nass akla uygun olacak şekilde tevil edilir (yorumlanır). Mutezile'nin bu tutumu özellikle gelenekçi akımlardan büyük eleştiri almıştır. Mutezile mezhebine bağlı kişilerin inandıkları belirli esaslar bulunmaktadır, bunların başlıcaları şu beşidir: Tevhit, Adalet, Söz ve tehdit (el-Va'd ve el-Va'id), İki konum arasındaki bir konum (El Menzile beyne'l-menzileteyn) ve iyiliği emretmek-kötülükten men etmek (Emr-i bi'l ma'rûf ve nehy-i anil münker)Schmidtke, Sabine. "Muʿtazila ." Encyclopaedia of the Qurʾān. General Editor: Jane Dammen McAuliffe, Georgetown University, Washington DC. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 2 Mayıs 2008.. Bu beş esasa usûlü'l-hamse denir. Tevhid esası Allah'ın varlığı ve birliği anlamındayken adalet esası kader tartışmasıyla ilgili ve Cebriyye'ye bir tepki olarak doğmuş bir esastır. Buna göre insan fiilerinde tamamen hürdür ve fiilerini, Allah'ın ona bahşettiği bir güçten yararlanarak, kendisi yaratır. Mutezile argümanlarına göre eğer kişinin durumu bu olmasaydı da Allah onun fiilerini yaratmış olsaydı, kişi davranışlarında hür olmasaydı, Allah'ın kişiyi davranışlarından, fiilerinden dolayı cezalandırması adil olmazdı oysa ki İslam anlayışına göre Allah adaletin kaynağıdır. Nitekim bu esasın ismi de buradan doğmuştur. Söz ve tehdit yani Arapça özgün tabiri ile el-Va'd ve el-Va'id ise Mürcie mezhebine tepki olarak ortaya çıkmıştır ve Allah'ın sevap işleyenlere söz verdiği (vaad ettiği) iyiliğin, günah işleyenlere ise tehdit ettiği cezanın gerçekleşeceğini kastetmektedir. Mutezile mezhebinin bu husustaki mantığı Mürcie mezhebinin tam zıddıdır ve şöyle ilerler: eğer kişinin imanı yanında günahları etkisiz olsaydı Allah'ın günahlara karşı insanları azap ile korkutması anlamsız olurdu; bu sebeple Allah'ın vaad ettiği iyilik de ceza da kaçınılmazdır. İki konum arasındaki bir konum esası ise söz ve tehdit esasıyla ilişkilidir; buna göre büyük günah işleyen Mümin tövbe etmeden ölürse azap görür. Bununla birlikte bu kişinin (büyük günah işlemiş Müminin) konumu kâfirlik değildir; bu kişiye fasık denir ve iman ile küfür arasında bir konum olduğuna inanılır nitekim esas da ismini bundan almıştır. Emr-i bi'l ma'rûf ve nehy-i anil münker yani iyiliği emretmekten ve kötülükten men etmek ise Mu'tezile'de önemli bir yere sahip bir esastır inananların birbirlerine iyiliği tavsiye etmeleri, emretmeleri, kötülükten ise alıkoymaları, men etmeleri anlamına gelmektedir. Mu'tezile'nin bu beş ana esasını ilk ortaya atanın Mutezili düşünür Ebu'l-Huzeyl olduğu düşünülmektedir. Her ne kadar Mutezile bugün ayrı bir itikadi mezhep olarak yaygın olmasa da, önemli Şia kolları, Zeydiyye ve İsnaaşeriyye, Mutezili görüşlerin çoğunluğunu kabul etmiştirler ve bu sebeple itikadda Mutezili bir tavırları vardır. Mutezililerin birçoğu fıkıh mezhebi olarak (yani amelde) Hanefi mezhebine bağlıdır. Akla itikadi konularda verilen değer ve akıl bazlı bir metodolojinin itikadi yorumlama ve kararlar için kullanılması hususunda, Selefilik Mutezile'nin tam zıddı konumda bulunan bir itikat mezhebidir. Selefiliğe göre nakillerin zahirî (görünen, sözlük veya terim anlamı) ele alınır ve hiçbir nas tevil edilmezKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 299-301.. Takdis, tasdik, aczini itiraf etmek, sükût, imsak, keff ve marifetini ehlini teslim Selefîliğin başlıca esaslarıdır. Aklın itikaddaki yeri hususunda Matüridilik ile Eşarilik bu iki mezhebinde ortasında bir konumda yer alsalar da, Matüridilik akla Eşariliğe oranla daha fazla yer ve ağırlık verir. Ehl-i Sünnet'te en yaygın ve başlıca itikadi mezhepler Matüridilik ve EşariliktirKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 301-303.. Matüridilik özellikle Ebu Hanife'nin itikadi konulardaki görüşlerinden etkilendiği için bazı bilim adamları bu mezhebi Hanefiliğin itikadi açıdan devamı saymışlardır. Kurucusu, mezhebe ismini veren, Ebu Mansur el-Matüridî'dir. Eşariyye veya Eşarilik ise ismini kurucusu olan Ebu Hasan Eş'ari'den almaktadırKılavuz, A. Saim. "İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". 303-305. ve özellikle Mutezileye karşıt bir tepki olarak doğmuştur. Nitekim bu tepki daha sonraları, İslam filozoflarına da kaymış, Eşari kelamcıları ile İslam filozofları arasında önemli tartışmalar yaşanmıştır. Her ne kadar Eşarilik ile Matüridilik birbirlerine benzeseler ve çok yakın olsalarda, özellikle ayrıntılarda ve çeşitli hususlarda birbirlerinden ayrılmıştırlar. Amelde Maliki ve Şafii olanların çoğunluğu Eşariyken Hanbeli ve Hanefi olanların küçük bir kısmı Eşaridir. Fıkıh mezhepleri Fıkıh mezhepleri, İslam hukuku olan fıkhın farklı yorumlanması nedeniyle oluşmuş mezheplerdir. Bunlar temelde itikadî konularla yani inanç esaslarıyla ilgilenmeseler de, İslam hukukunda kullandıkları metodolojiye yakın bir metodolojiyi kullanan çeşitli itikadî mezheplerle yakınlaşmışlar, belirli itikadî fikirleri savunmuşlardır. Nitekim zaman zaman fıkıh âlimleri itikadî eserler de vermiştir; örneğin bir Sünni fıkıh mezhebi olan Hanefîliğin kurucusu konumundaki Ebu Hanife'nin çeşitli itikadî fikirleri bulunmaktadır ve kendisinden sonra gelen bazı itikad, kelam alimleri bu fikirleri kullanmışlardırWheeler, Brannon M. "Abu Hanifa (699–767)." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 1. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 8-9. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Sünni fıkıh mezheplerinin başlıcaları: Hanefilik, Şafiilik, Malikilik ve HanbeliliktirLibson, Gideon. "Fiqh." Encyclopaedia Judaica. Ed. Michael Berenbaum and Fred Skolnik. Vol. 7. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2007. 41-43. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. El-hibri, Tayeb. "Sunni Islam." Encyclopedia of the Modern Middle East and North Africa. Ed. Philip Mattar. Vol. 4. 2nd ed. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 2122-2124. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.Schneider, Irene. "Pluralism: Legal and Ethno-Religious." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 2. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 533-535. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Başlıca Şii fıkıh mezhebi ise Caferîliktir (İsnaaşeriyye)Wheeler, Brannon M. "Madhhab." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 2. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 417-418. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. . Bunların dışında bugün kitlesel anlamda varlığını sürdürmeyen fakat fıkıh meselelerinde tesiri olmuş, tarihî açıdan önemli fıkıh mezhebi de Zahiriyye'dirKaraman, Hayrettin. "İslam Hukuk Tarihi".hayrettinkaraman.net. URL erişim tarihi: 3 Mayıs 2008.. Caferilik ismini Ali bin Ebu Talib'in torunlarından olan fıkıh alimi Cafer-i Sadık'tan almaktadır. Her ne kadar mezhep genel olarak bir Şii ya da Alevi mezhebi sayılsa da Cafer-i Sadık Sünnilerce önem verilen bir âlimdir. Nitekim kendisi, Sünnilikte önemli bir yere sahip, kendi adlarına ekol bulunan çeşitli fıkıh alimlerine, örneğin Hanefiliğin isim babası Ebu Hanife ondan ilmî açıdan yararlanmıştır. Fıkhî açıdan Caferîlik (veya İsnaaşeriyye) Sünni fıkıh mezhepleriyle benzer kaynaklara ve metodolojilere dayanır. Bununla birlikte özellikle fakihlerin (fıkıh bilginlerinin) ağırlıkları ve önemleri, Sünni mezheplere oranla çok daha önemli bir etki ve yere sahip olmuş, Sünni mezheplerden farklı olarak önemli bir hiyerarşik yapıyı ortaya çıkarmıştır. Sünnî fıkıh okullarından olan Hanefîlik ismini, temel aldığı alim olan Ebu Hanife'den alır ve bugün dünya çapında en yaygın olan fıkıh mezhebidir"Hanafi School of Law" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Ebu Hanife'nin metodu akılcı bir yaklaşım izler ve Sünnî fıkıh mezhepleri arasında bir fıkhî yol olarak kıyasa en çok değer veren mezheptirHallaq, Wael B. "Hanafi School of Law." Encyclopedia of the Modern Middle East and North Africa. Ed. Philip Mattar. Vol. 2. 2nd ed. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 988-989. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Ayrıca fıkıh mezhepleri arasındaki en liberal mezhep olduğu görüşürü yaygındır. Her ne kadar mezhebin kurucusu olarak Ebu Hanife ismi zikredilse de, mezhebin gelişiminde Ebu Hanife'nin iki öğrencisi Ebu Yusuf ve Muhammed bin Hasan eş-Şeybânî'nin rolleri büyüktür ve bu iki imama birlikte imameyn lakabı takılmıştır. Nitekim Hanefîlikte daha sonraları, imameynin ortak görüş belirttiği ve görüşlerinin Ebu Hanife'den farklı olduğu durumlarda, imameynin görüşleri kabul görmüştür"İmameyn". Şamil İslam Ansiklopedisi. ihya.org URL erişim tarihi: 12 Mayıs 2008.. Orta Asya ülkelerinde, Hindistan, Pakistan ve Afganistan gibi ülkelerdeki Sünni nüfusta yaygın olan Hanefilik, ayrıca Orta Doğu'da Türkiye ve Irak gibi ülkelerde de oldukça yaygındır. Malikîlik ismini fıkıh alimi ve hadis alimi (muhaddis) olan Malik bin Enes'den alan bir Sünni fıkıh mezhebidir. Temel fıkıh kaynaklarına yaklaşımı Ebu Hanife'ninkine benzemektedir. Her ne kadar re'y ve kıyasla hiç hükmetmediği iddiaları doğru olmasa da, re'y ve kıyası sık kullanmamıştır. Malik icmayı diğer alimlerden daha sık kullanmıştır ve Malikîlikte icma diğer mezheplere oranla daha sık kullanılagelmiştir. Ayrıca sahabe kavli, sahabelerin icraatları ve maslahatlar Malikî mezhebinde diğer mezheplere oranla daha önemli bir kaynak teşkil eder ve daha önemli bir yere sahiptirler. Bugün dört mezhepten üçüncü en büyüğü olan Malikîlik özellikle Kuzey Afrika ve Batı Afrika'da yaygındır. Şafiîlik ismini el-Şafiî (Muhammed bin İdris Kureyşî) isimli fıkıh alimden alan bir Sünnî fıkıh okuludur. Gerek Ebu Hanife gerekse Malik'ten (Malik bin Enes) oldukça etkilenmiş olan el-Şafiî aynı zamanda Usûl'ül-Fıkıh yani Fıkıh Usûlü ilminin de kurucusudur. İtikadda Şafiîler Eşariliği takip ederler. Bugün Şafiilik Mısır, Somali, Yemen, Hicaz, Endonezya, Malezya ve Etiyopya gibi birçok ülkede yaygındır. Ayrıca Hindistan'ın bazı bölgelerinde de Sünnî Müslümanlar arasında yaygın bir mezheptir. Sünnî fıkıh mezheplerinden Hanbelîlik adını fıkıh âlimi ve muhaddis Ahmed bin Hanbel'den almaktadırHallaq, Wael B. "Hanbali School of Law." Encyclopedia of the Modern Middle East and North Africa. Ed. Philip Mattar. Vol. 2. 2nd ed. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 989-990. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Ahmed bin Hanbel aynı zamanda Selefîlik ekolü içinde önemli bir yere sahiptir. Hanbelîlik mantıkî metodolojilere en düşük önemi veren fıkıh mezhebi sayılabilir; nitekim özellikle ilk dönemlerde çoğu akılcı metod ve fikri reddetmişlerdir. Eğer bir hususta Kur'an'da ve sahih hadislerde bir karar bulunmuyorsa sahabe kavline, eğer sahabe arasında bir ihtilaf varsa Kur'an ve Sünnet yönünden en güçlü olan tarafın kararına uyulur. Eğer bunların hiçbiri mümkün değilse fakat zayıf bir hadisin varlığı mümkünse, zayıf hadisi takip edilir. Eğer bu da mümkün değilse, en son çare olarak kıyasa başvurulur. Bugün özellikle Arap yarımadasında yaygın olan mezhep aynı zamanda tarih boyunca farklı ekolleri etkilemiştir. Örneğin çağdaş Vahhabilik hareketi Hanbelîlikten büyük ölçüde etkilenmiştir. Bugün müntesibi bulunmayan fakat birçok konuda hâlâ etkilerini sürdüren bir başka fıkıh mezhebi de Zahiriyye'dir. Bazen belirli tarihî dönemler için Sünnî gelenek içerisindeki beşinci fıkıh mezhebi olarak anıldığı da olur. Kurucusu Davûd el-Isbehânî olan mezhep, fıkıhta aklî metodların çoğunluğunu reddetmesi ve nassların (ayet ve hadislerin) görünen anlamlarını (zahirî anlamlarını) temel alması sebebiyle Zahiriyye olarak adlandırılmıştır. Mezhebin gelişiminde büyük rol oynamış ve özellikle Endülüs'te yayılmasına sebep olan başlıca alim ise İbn-u Hazm'dır. Her ne kadar etkisini yitirse ve zaman içinde kitlesel varlığını kaybetse de, 20. yüzyılda da çeşitli fıkhî eserleride Zahirî etkisi ve fıkıh anlayışı devam etmiştir. Diğer grup ve mezhepler Çeşitli mezhep ve gruplar, bazı âlimlerce mezhep, bazılarınca ayrı bir din bazılarınca ise dinî farklılıklardan ziyade etnik farklılıklarla ayrışmış gruplar olarak kabul edilirler. Zaman zaman bir mezhep olarak ortaya çıkan ayrı gruplar, zaman içinde gelişerek yeni bir din olmuşlar ve İslam'dan ayrılmışlardır. Etnik unsurların ve kültürün mezheplerle ve İslam ile kaynaşması sonucu oluşan gruplara bir örnek bugün Türkiye sınırları içerisinde kalan, Anadolu'daki, Alevîlerdir. Anadolu Alevîleri, İran'daki Alevîler farklı olduğundan İran'dakiler, Şiîliğin bir mezhebi sayılırken Türkiye'deki Alevîlerin ayrı din olarak görenler de vardır ve ayrı bir din mi yoksa bir mezhep mi olduğu tartışma konusudur. Zaman zaman Anadolu ve Balkan Alevîlerinin Şia'nın İsnaaşeriyye kolunun Türkî bir yorumu olarak kabul edildiği iddia edilir. Anadolu Alevîliği Alevîlik, Sünnîlik'ten sonra Türkiye'de en yaygın ikinci mezheptir. Sıklıkla ansiklopedilerde ve bilimsel kaynaklarda Şiiliğin Türkiye'deki bir mezhebi olarak tanımlanırMandel, Ruth. "Alevi." Encyclopedia of the Modern Middle East and North Africa. Ed. Philip Mattar. Vol. 1. 2nd ed. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 112-115. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Çıkış noktası İsnaaşeriyye Şiiliği olmasına rağmen uygulamada ve anlayışta oldukça büyük farklılıklar içerdiği Peimani, Hooman. "Alevi Muslims." Encyclopedia of Modern Asia. Ed. Karen Christensen and David Levinson. Vol. 1. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 2002. 82. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. gibi Türk kültür ve geleneklerinden büyük oranda etkilenmiştir; özellikle Alevi büyükleri antik Türk inançlarından, örneğin kamcılıktan, Aleviliğin büyük ölçüde etkilendiği ve çeşitli unsurlar barındırdığını ortaya atmışlardır. Nitekim Batılı kaynaklarda Alevilik, "Türk veya Osmanlı Şiiliği" olarak adlandırılır. Alevî sözcüğünün kökeni Ali bin Ebu Talib'in taraftarı anlamına dayanır ki Şiilikte peygamber sonrası ilâhî bir şekilde seçilmiş olan halifenin Ali olduğu inancı Alevilikte mevcuttur. Bununla birlikte kendine has özelliklerinden ötürü, diğer bazı Alevi olarak adlandırılan gruplar gibi (örneğin Nusayriler), Şiilik ve Sünnilik dışı ayrı bir mezhep olarak da görüldüğü olmuştur. Ek olarak Alevîlik Türk (Orta Asya ve Anadolu)Sufî gelenekleri ve tasavvuf akımlarından büyük oranda etkilemiş, Şii unsurların çoğunluğu tasavvufî kavram ve unsurlarla bütünleşmiştir. Bunların dışında çeşitli Türk ve İslam kültürleri dışı etkilerin ve kökenlerin de olduğu bilim adamlarınca öne sürülmüştür: gnostikler, Zerdüştçülük, Manihaizm (Mani dini) ve panteizm gibi. Aleviliğin tanımlamasında son yıllarda Aleviliği ayrı bir din (veya İslam dışı) gibi görme tartışmaları ortaya çıkmış olduğu gibi, bazı bilim adamları Alevileri bir dinî azınlıktan ziyade etnik bir azınlık olarak görmüş ve tanımlamıştırlar. Aleviliğin Türk kültürüyle sık sık bağdaştırılması ve zaman zaman Türk İslamı olarak yorumlanmasının, özellikle Kürt-Alevi etnik grubu bazlı ayrılıkçı hareketlere karşı geliştirildiğini savunan bilim adamları da olmuşturVorhoff, Karin. ""Let's Reclaim Our History and Culture!": Imagining Alevi Community in Contemporary Turkey." Die Welt des Islams 38.2 (1998): 220-52.. Alevilik özellikle Bektaşilik ile büyük ölçüde paraleldir ve bugün iki isim sıklıkla birbiri yerine kullanılırNorton, John D. "Bektashis." Encyclopedia of the Modern Middle East and North Africa. Ed. Philip Mattar. Vol. 1. 2nd ed. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 434-436. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Bununla birlikte Bektaşilik daha ziyade bir tasavvuf tarikatıdır ve temel nitelikleri, özellikleri de tasavvufîdir. Nitekim Aleviliğin Bektaşilikle içiçeliği sonucu birçok tasavvufî öğe, Bektaşî geleneği Aleviliğe dâhil olmuştur. Cem ayinleri, dede, pir ve mürşitlerin eğitiminde kurtuluşa erecek Sufî yolun takip edilmesi, her ne kadar her Alevi tarafından sıkıca takip edilmese de, Bektaşilik ile Aleviliğin paylaştığı temel unsurlardandır. Bektaşî-Alevî geleneğinde, tasavvufî unsurlarla bütünleşmiş yolu benimseyenlerle, etnik olarak ilgili gelenekten olanlar arasında ayrım yapılır: Hacı Bektaş'ın yolunu takip eden Bektaşi-Alevilere Yol Evladı tabiri kullanılırken, etnik olarak gelenekten olanlara Bel Evladı tabiri tercih edilir. Alevîler'in ibadet yeri cemevidir. Aslen Bektaşî geleneğinde bir tür inisiasyon ritüeli olan cem ayini (ayin-i cem) Alevi ibadetinde çok önemli bir yer tutar ki nitekim liturji açısından İsnaaşeriyye ile Alevilik arasındaki büyük farklılıkların bir göstergesidir. Cem ayinlerinde birçok Şii temelli sembol bulunur: kötü bir sonla karşılaşan imamlar Hüseyin ve Hasan'a atfen oniki mum söndürülür, özellikle oniki imam, Kerbela gibi şeyleri konu edinen nefes''ler söylenir, ve semah yapılır. Şii ve Sünnilerin genelinden farklı olarak Ramazan ayında oruç tutmazlar. Kendileri Muharrem ayının 10'unda, üçüncü imam Hüseyin'in Kerbela'da öldürüldüğü günü oruç tutarak geçirirler. Nitekim Şiiler ve Sünnilerce uygulanan ve Sünnilere ve her iki grup tarafından da İslam'ın şartlarından kabul edilen hac da Aleviler tarafından uygulanmaz. Alevilikteki davranışsal temel ise ünlü bir Alevi deyişiyle şöyle tanımlanmıştır: "eline, diline, beline sahip ol". Türkiye'de bulunan Şiilerin ve dolayısıyla Alevilerin nüfusunun kaçta kaçını oluşturduğu net olarak bilinmemektedirLivni, Eran. "Alevi Identity in Turkish Historiography". URL erişim tarihi: 11 Mayıs 2008.; bununla birlikte Caferilerin ve Alevilerin toplamda nüfusun %7 ile %30 arasında bir kısmını oluşturduğuna yönelik tahminler ve çalışmalar bulunmaktadır[http://lcweb2.loc.gov/cgi-bin/query/r?frd/cstdy:@field(DOCID+tr0050) "The Alevi" bölümü, "Turkey" kısmı. ''Library of Congress Country Studies.] URL erişim tarihi: 11 Mayıs 2008.. Bir AB raporuna göre Türkiye'de 15-20 milyon Alevi bulunmaktadırAB Basın Açıklamaları (İngilizce). Birçok Alevi yazara göre de Türkiye'deki Alevi nüfusu, Türkiye toplam nüfusunun üçte biri kadardır ki bu yaklaşık 20 milyon veya üzeri bir rakama işaret eder"Turkish Alevis Today". John Shindeldecker. URL erişim tarihi: 11 Mayıs 2008. . Bununla birlikte daha düşük tahminler de yapılmış. Bu tahminlere göre Alevi nüfus daha ziyade 10 veya 12 milyon civarıdır; bununla birlikte nüfusa oranı %10'un altına düşüren, net sayıyı 5 milyon civarında tespit eden başka tahminler de vardır. Alevilik tanımının göreceli yönlerinin bulunmasından dolayı tüm tahminlerin doğruluk payı olduğu fikrini ortaya atan bilim adamları da olmuştur. Tasavvuf [[Rufailik|Rifaiyye tarikatından zikreden şahısları gösteren bir betimleme.|thumb|200px|left]] Tasavvuf veya Sufizm bir mezhep olmamakla birlikte, kendisine birçok farklı mezhepte yer bulmuş, çileci, zaman zaman ezoterik, monistik veya panteistik yönleri de olan bir İslam akımıdır. Tasavvuf veya Sufi kelimelerinin kökeni konusunda ihtilaf olduğu gibi ortaya çıkışı hususunda da ihtilaf vardır. Din bilimleri açısından tasavvuf akımının hicrî ikinci yüzyıldan itibaren başladığı özellikle İslam'ın diğer topraklarda yaygınlaşması ve yeni toprakların İslam devletine katılmasıyla birlikte yaygınlaştığı bilinmektedir. Cabir bin Hayyan, Ebu Haşim el-Kûfî ve Abduk es-Sûfî birçok araştırmacı tarafından ilk mutasavvıflardan sayılmışlardırAteş, Süleyman. "Sülemi ve Tasavvufi Tefsiri"; 1. Sönmez Neşriyat. İstanbul, 1969.eş-Şeybî, Kamil Mustafa. "es-Sılatu Beyne't-Tasavvuf ve't-Teşeyyu". 1/276-293. Bağdat; 1963.. Tasavvuf akımı kendisinden önce ve sonra ortaya çıkan farklı dini veya mistik akımlardan büyük ölçüde etkilenerek ortaya çıkmıştırGüngör, Erol. "İslam Tasavvufunun Meseleleri". 50-63. Ötüken. İstanbul, 1984.Mahmud, Abdulkadir. "el-Felsefetu's-Sufiyye fi'l-İslam". 8-43.İsa, Kemal Muhammed. "Nazarat fi Mu'tekadat ibn Arabi". 74-75. Daru'l Cidde, 1984; 2. baskı Kuveyt.. Nitekim tasavvuf tarihçelerinde, Antik Çağ'dan tanınmış bazı âlim ve düşünürler, özellikle Hindistan ve Mısır'daki gizemci bazı mezhepler ve felsefeler övülmüş, tasavvufla ilişkilendirilmiş bu felsefelerin tasavvufî düşünceyle ortak bir paydada buluştuğu ifade edilmiştirKurtkan, Amiran. "Sosyolojik Açıdan Tasavvuf ve Laiklik". 38-39. Kutsun Yayınevi. İstanbul, 1977.; örneğin, Batı mistiklerinden Pisagor birçok mutasavvıf ve eser tarafından sıklıkla övülmüş, tasavvufla ilişkilendirilmiştirAynî, Mehmet Ali. "Tasavvuf Tarihi". 37. Erzurum, 1979.. Hatta tanınmış oryantalist De Lacy O'Leary tasavvufun üzerinde oturduğu temel eylemler, davranışlar ve kavramların İslam'da bulunmadığını ve dışarıdan İslam kültürüne geldiğini iddia etmiştirO'Leary, De Lacy. "İslam Düşüncesi ve Tarihteki Yeri". 114. Ankara Ü.İ:F. Yayınları. Ankara, 1971. İlgili eserden naklen: "...bunu bir çeşit zahidlik telakki edersek, bu türlü zahidliğin Kur'an'da bulunmadığını ve bunun ilk Müslümanlar için de yabancı olduğunu belirtmek gerekir... Hristiyan manastır hayatı tarihi veya birçok Hint dinleri salikleri ve hatta daha sonraki sufilerin anlayışına göre bu, insan hayatının normal zevk ve düşkünlüklerinden, bilhassa evlenme, ruhun safiyetini bozan ve tekamülünü durduran şeylerden kaçınmayı düşünmek manasına gelir. Bu manada zahiflik İslam'ın ruhuna yabancıdır ve Müslümanlar arasına gelmiş olarak görülür..."..O'Leary, a.g.e. 115. İlgili kaynaktan naklen: "Sufiler geleneğe değil, ruhun yükselmesine mani olan bedenin arzularını bertaraf etmeye önem verdiler. Bu da gösteriyor ki, ilk Müslümanlarca bilinmeyen yeni bir fikrin tesiri altında kalmışlardı. Bu bakımdan kendilerini hiçbir manada sahabenin takipçisi saymak mümkün değildir". Bu fikirler mutasavvıflar arasında bazen kabul görüp, bazen görmemektir. Genelde mutasavvıflar tasavvufî görüşlerin ve kavramların Kur'an temelli olduğunu ve peygamber ile sahabe zamanında olduğuna inanırlar. Tasavvufî düşünce kendi içinde birçok gruba ayrılır ve genelde bu grupların her birine tarikat denir. Tarikatlar genelde düşüncelerinin geçmişini peygamberin zamanında yaşayan Müslümanlardan birine kadar gittiğini iddia eder ve o zamandan günümüze kadar düşüncesel anlamda önderlik etmiş şahısların bir silsilesini oluştururlar. Bazı din bilimciler Batı'daki panteistik düşüncelerle tasavvuftaki ontolojik düşüncelerin benzerliğini savunsa da, birçok mutasavvıf bunu reddetmiştir. Nitekim tasavvufta ontolojik yapı tarikatlar arası farklılık göstermektedir. Tasavvufun temelinde sıklıkla, Allah'ın tek olduğu, sadece ilahî anlamda değil varlıksal anlamda da tek olduğu, onun dışında hiçbir varlık bulunmadığı, evrenin ve içindeki canlı cansız her şeyin Allah'ın varlığının bir yansıması olduğu fikri yatar. Bu nokta ve daha sonrasındaki ontolojik anlayış genelde çoğu tasavvufî akımda benzer olsa da, ayrıntılarda farklar büyüktür. Tasavvufta Kur'an'dan hayatın her alanına kadar zahirî (görünen) şeylerin ardında kalan ve daha derin bir anlam olduğu fikri temeldir. Bunun dışında özel bir zühd kavramı vardır ve mutasavvıflar hayata dair zevklerden ruhanî zevklere ulaşabilmek için kaçınmalıdırlar. Yoğun bir çilecilik anlayışı mevcuttur fakat bu çileciliğin tezahürleri tarikattan tarikata farklılaşabilir. Tasavvufta farz ve nafile ibadetlerin dışında uzun toplu veya bireysel zikir önemli bir ibadettir. Ayrıca tasavvufta, kişinin kendisini tasavvufî anlamda geliştirmesi için, bir şeyhe bağlanması şarttır. Tasavvufa göre kişi tasavvufta ilerledikçe çeşitli varlıksal mertebelerden geçer ve sonunda kemâlete erer. Ayrıca beden ve nefis doğaları gereği kötü ve hakir görülür, nefse ve bedensel ihtiyaçlara sıklıkla yenilecek bir düşman, aşılacak bir engel olarak bakılır. Buna göre Allah'ın bir parçası olan ruhun onun varlığındaki farkındalığına kavuşması için bunlar şarttır. Nitekim bu da çileciliğin tasavvuftaki yerinin sebeplerindendir. Ayrıca tasavvufta Allah'a karşı duyulan ve önemli bir yeri olan bir aşk kavramı mevcuttur. Nitekim sıklıkla yapılan ibadetlerin cennet arzusu veya cehennem korkusu yerine bu aşk uğruna yapılması gerektiği vurgulanır. Bu aşk kavramı tasavvuf edebiyatında da kendisine önemli bir yer bulmuştur ve gerek Allah'tan gerekse Muhammed'den tasavvuf edebiyatında sıklıkla sevgili olarak söz edilmiştir. Tasavvuf, özellikle şeyh-mürid ilişkisi ve barındırdığı çeşitli ontolojik fikirler (örneğin vahdet-i vücud) sebebiyle zaman zaman çeşitli din alimlerince kınanmış ve hatta tekfir edilmiştir. Bu âlimlere bir örnek İbn Teymiye'dir. Bazı İslam âlimleriyle tasavvufî görüşe hak vermiş ve İslam dairesi içinde, saf ve hakikî bir yol olduğunu savunmuş, tasavvufun gelişimine katkılarda bulunmuştur; Gazali bu şahıslara örnek olarak verilebilir. Tasavvufun İslam kültüründeki yeri büyüktür ve gerek Sünnî gerekse Şii topluluklarda önemli bir yer tutar. Tasavvuf edebiyatı ve musikîsi İslam kültüründe önemli bir rol oynamıştır. Tarih boyunca birçok tanınmış mutasavvıf şair vardır ve gerek tasavvuf edebiyatı gerekse Doğu edebiyatında önemli bir yere sahiptirler. Bunlara Celaleddin-i Rumî, Şeyh Galib, Feridüddin Attar, Hâfız, Sadi Şirazi, İbn Ferid ve Yunus Emre gibi isimler örnek olarak verilebilir. Dünyada Müslümanlar right|thumb|440px|Nüfusunun %10'undan fazlası Müslüman olan ülkeler. ]] İslam dini, 1.3 - 1.5 milyar inananıyla Hıristiyanlık'tan sonra dünyanın en yaygın ikinci dinidir.http://www.adherents.com/Religions_By_Adherents.html Dünyadaki Müslümanların çoğu Ortadoğu'da, Afrika'nın ortasında ve kuzeyinde, Asya'nın batısı ve güneydoğusunda ve Balkanlar'da yaşamaktadır. Ayrıca Avrupa, Avustralya ve Amerika gibi diğer kıtalarda da on milyonlarca Müslüman yaşamaktadır. Nüfusunun %100'ü Müslüman olan Suudi Arabistan, Müslüman nüfusun tüm nüfusa oranı bakımından dünya birincisidir."Saudi Arabia". CIA World Factbook. Endonezya, sayısal açıdan dünyanın en fazla Müslüman nüfusa sahip ülkesidir"Indonesia, Islam in". Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 5 Mayıs 2008.. 237.5 milyon nüfusa sahip Endonezya'nın nüfusunun %85-90'ı Müslümandır"Indonesia". CIA World Factbook. URL erişim tarihi: 5 mayıs 2008.. Hindistan ise sayısal açıdan dünyanın en büyük Müslüman azınlık nüfusunun (138 MilyonGaborieau, M. " India (Hind)." Encyclopaedia of Islam, THREE. Edited by: Gudrun Krämer, Denis Matringe, John Nawas and Everett Rowson. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.) yaşadığı ülkedir. İslam ve bilim 11. yüzyıl dolaylarından kalma, [[Biruni|el-Biruni tarafından yapılmış ve Ay'ın farklı evrelerini gösteren bir çizim.|thumb|220px]] Yaklaşık 1200 yılından kalma, [[gözün anatomisini anlatan bir çizim.|thumb|220px]] İslam'ın yoğun bir şekilde yayıldığı ve İslam devletlerinin yükselişte olduğu İslam'ın altın çağlarında İslam topraklarında birçok bilim adamı yetişmiş ve bilimsel faaliyetler çok yoğunlaşmıştır"Science" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. 2008 URL erişim tarihi: 4 Mayıs 2008.. Bilim anlamına ve İslam kültüründe önemli bir yere sahip olan özgün terim ilm''dirHughes, Aaron. "Science, Islam and." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 2. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 611-614. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. ki bu sözcük Türkçede de bilim anlamında, ''ilim şeklinde, eskimiş olsa da, yer almaktadır"ilim". TDK Güncel Türkçe Sözlük. URL erişim tarihi: 3 Mayıs 2008.. İlm terimi aslında "bilgi" anlamında da kullanılır. Her iki anlamı da İslam ile bütünleşmiştir ki nitekim İslam literatüründe ve zaman içinde İslam tarihinde İslam öncesi ve ilk vahyin geldiği döneme Cahiliyye Devri (veya Cahiliyye Dönemi) denir. İslam devletlerinde ortaya çıkan bilimsel anlayışlara, bulgulara ve bilim adamlarının bütüne zaman zaman İslamî bilimler dendiği olur; bununla tam olarak neyin kastedildiği zaman zaman tartışma konusu olmuş olsa da genel olarak Müslümanlar tarafından yapılan bilimsel çalışmaların bütünü anlamındadır. İslamî bilimsel çalışmalar ve bilim adamları, Arap bilimsel çalışmalar ve bilim adamları olarak görülmemelidir; her ne kadar ortak dilleri Arapça olsa da bu dönemdeki bilimsel çalışmaları yapan kişiler birçok farklı etnik gruptan gelmekteydi ve ortak noktaları etnisiteden ziyade İslam devletlerinde yaşayan Müslümanlar olmalarıydıGrant, E. "Science (in the Middle Ages)." New Catholic Encyclopedia. Vol. 12. 2nd ed. Detroit: Gale, 2003. 807-815. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. el-[[Cezeri'nin tasarladığı otomatik su kaldırmaya yaran bir (otomat) icadın betimlemesi; yaklaşık 1205 yılından kalma.|thumb|200px|left]] İslamî bilimsel gelişmeler ve bilim tarihinde Yunan filozoflarının eserlerinin İslam kültürüne girişi ve çevrilmesi önemli bir yer tutar ve 8. yüzyılda gerçekleşmiştirBrentjes, Sonja. "Islamic Science." New Dictionary of the History of Ideas. Ed. Maryanne Cline Horowitz. Vol. 3. Detroit: Charles Scribner's Sons, 2005. 1155-1160. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.Peters, Ted. "Science and Religion." Encyclopedia of Religion. Ed. Lindsay Jones. Vol. 12. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2005. 8180-8192. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.Shefer, Miri. "Islamic Medicine." New Dictionary of the History of Ideas. Ed. Maryanne Cline Horowitz. Vol. 4. Detroit: Charles Scribner's Sons, 2005. 1412-1413. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.Taylan, Necip. "İslam Felsefesi". 136-138.. Nitekim daha sonra Batılı kaynaklar bu filozofların birçoğunun unutulmuş veya kaybolmuş eserlerini İslam devletlerinde bu eserlerin varlıklarını sürdürmeleri sayesinde keşfetmiş olduğu gibi Müslüman bilim adamlarınca bu bilgiler ışığında ortaya konan bilimsel yenilik ve keşifleri de tanıma fırsatı bulmuştur. Yunan filozoflarının eserlerinden büyük ölçüde etkilenen ve diğer bazı dış faktörlerden de beslenen bir İslam felsefesi ve bilimleri geleneği oluşmuşturTaylan, Necip. a.g.e. 139.. FarabiTaylan, Necip. a.g.e. 165-201., İbn-i SinaTaylan, Necip. a.g.e. 202-232. ve İbn-i RüşdTaylan, Necip. a.g.e. 244-254. tanınmış ve önemli İslam filozoflarındandır. İslam felsefesi içinde birçok akım oluşmuştur, bunların bazısı İslam'ın ana hatlarını kabul ederken bir kısmı reddetmiştir; örneğin materyalist bir felsefeyi savunan Maddeciler veya Dehriyyûn Tanrı'nın varlığını reddederlerdiTaylan, Necip. a.g.e. 143.. Bununla birlikte, İslam felsefesi içerisinde oluşan akımların büyük bir kısmı İslamî temelleri benimsemiş, İslam ile Yunan filozoflarının görüşlerini kaynaştırmaya ve uzlaştırmaya çalışmıştır. Bu açıdan çıkan en büyük ve en çok tartışma yaratan meselelerden bazıları ahiretin salt ruhanî mi yoksa bedensel de mi olacağı, evrenin ezelî olup olmadığı ve dolayısıyla creatio ex nihilo (Tanrı'nın "yoktan var etmesi") gibi meselelerdir. Akılcı ve dış etkilerden etkilenen bir başka akım da kelam yani İslam teolojisidir. Bununla birlikte zaman içinde İslam filozofları ve kelam âlimleri ayrışmış ve sıklıkla tartışmalarda karşıt taraflarda bulunmuşlardır; İslam filozofları Yunan filozofların eserlerini ve görüşlerini İslamî bir temelde ele alıp, çeşitli nassları tevil ederken kelam âlimleri daha geleneksel bir yolu edinmiş, Yunan filozoflarının görüşlerini ikinci plana itmişlerdir. Özellikle Eşari kelamcıları bu konuda ileriye gitmiş ve bilimsel nedenselliği reddetmiştir. Gerek Kur'an'da insanlara düşünmeyi nasihat eden ayetlerin bulunması, gerekse ilmi öven hadislerin bulunması, İslam'da genel olarak akıl ile dinin birbiriyle karşıt olmadığı fikri, fetihlerin de ardından zenginleşen ve yayılan İslam devletlerinde bilimsel gelişme buluşların artmasına sebep olmuştur. Bu sebeple, Orta Çağ başta olmak üzere, çeşitli dönemlerde İslam devletlerinde önemli bilim adamları yetişmiştir. Bunlardan bazıları şunlardır: İbn el-Heysem, Ebu Reyhan el-Biruni, İbn-i Nefis, İbn Bace, İbn Tufeyl, Harezmi, Cabir bin Hayyan, Ömer Hayyam, Cezeri, İbn Haldun, Nasîrüddin Tûsî ve Takiyüddin. Batı bilim tarihinde bu bilim adamların birçoğunun buluşları daha sonradan tanınmıştır. Bu Müslüman bilim adamlarının buluşları ve çalışmaları çok çeşitliydi ve felsefeden, matematiğe, matematikten tıbba, tıptan hukuka, hukuktan astronomiye, astronomiden sosyolojiye kadar çok çeşitli ve geniş bir alanda, birçok farklı dilim dalını kapsayacak şekildeydi. İslam ve sanat [[Selimiye Camii|Selimiye Camisinin kubbesinin içi; Edirne, Türkiye. İslamî sanatlarda dekoratif sanatlar çok önemli bir yer tutar.|thumb|270px]] İslamî sanatlar İslam kültürünün büyük bir bölümünü oluştururlarBlair, Sheila S. and Jonathan M. Bloom. "Art." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 1. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 75-82. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. İslamî sanat(lar) terimi görece yeni bir terimdir ve genel olarak modern bir kavram olarak ele alınabilir. Terim ile kastedilen İslam topraklarında üretilen, İslam kültürünün izini taşıyan sanat eserleridir; eserlerin illâ ki Müslüman için veya Müslümanlar tarafından yapılmış olması gerekmez. Nitekim birçok Hindu, Hıristiyan ve Yahudi sanatçılar İslamî sanat eserleri verdikleri gibi, Müslümanlar tarafından yapılan bazı sanat eserlerinin alıcıları, sahipleri gayrimüslimdir. Zaman zaman tarihi İslamî sanat eserleri ve sanatçılar çağdaş zamanlarda dinîden ziyade millî sanat açısından değerlendirilmiştirler; bununla birlikte bu genelde yanlış bulunur zira İslamî sanatlarda tarih boyunca ortak olan değer ve vurgu İslamdır ve sanatlar birçok etnik grubun katkısının sonucu olarak ortaya çıkmışlardır. Nitekim o dönemlerde İslam topraklarında bulunan vatandaşların da ayırıcı özelliği etnik gruplarından ziyade dinleriydi ve bu sebeple de bugün birçok tarihî İslamî sanatçının yaşadığı toprağa bakarak etnik kökenini bilmek çok zordur. İslam itikadındaki Allah inancında antropomorfizme yer verilmemesi ve buna kesin bir şekilde karşı çıkışı, Allah'ın sureti olmadığı için betimlenemeyecek olduğu inancı Hıristiyanlıktakine benzer bir ikona ve dinî resim geleneğinin oluşmasını engellemiştir. Ayrıca İslam'da peygamberlere ilâhî özelliklerin izafe edilmemesi peygamberlerin de betimlenmesini dinî anlamda büyük ölçüde gereksiz kılmıştır. Ek olarak İslam'ın putperestliğe karşıt oluşu ve Kur'an'da putperestliğin şiddetli bir şekilde reddedilmesi özellikle heykel gibi sanatlara Müslümanların, özellikle de aktif pagan putperestliğinin devam ettiği çağlarda, mesafeli durmasına sebep olmuştur"Islamic Arts." Historical Atlas of the Islamic World. Derby, United Kingdom: Cartographica, 2004. 172-175. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Bununla birlikte Kur'an'da heykel sanatına veya insan (peygamberler dahil) suretlerinin betimlenmesine, tapınmak yani putperestlik için yapılmadıkları sürece, karşıt bir ayet bulunmaz. Nitekim sonraki yüzyıllarda özellikle yeni fethedilen topraklarda var olan sanat gelenekleri ile İslam'daki kavram ve sembollerin kaynaşması sonucu, özellikle İran bölgesinde, gerek Muhammed gerekse diğer peygamberleri betimleyen görsel eserler de, nadir de olsalar, yapılmışlardır"Painting" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008. ve figüratif betimleme yedinci yüzyılın ilk dönemlerine kadar pek de sorunsal olmamıştır. Bununla birlikte özellikle peygamberin betimlemeleri dinî bir bağlamda değil de tarihî bir bağlamda yapılmıştır. Batı'da sanatın önder türleri resim ve heykelken, İslam'da bu formlar yukarıda belirtilen sebeplerin de etkisiyle benimsenememiştir. Bunun yerine ahşap, metal işlemeciliği, dekoratif sanatlar, seramik ve cam sanatları ile ciltleme ve hat sanatları büyük yer ve öneme sahiptir. Süsleme sanatlarında özellikle geometrik ve simetrik motifler sıklıkla yer almıştırKühnel, E. "Arabesque." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008.. [[1507'den kalma bir minyatür. Betimlenen Leylâ ile Mecnun hikâyesinden Mecnun'dur.|thumb|220px|right]] [[El Hamra Sarayı, Granada, İspanya.|thumb|220px|left]] Gerçekçi suret betimlemesinden uzak duran İslam sanatı, daha hayalcî bir tarza sahip olan minyatür sanatını geliştirmiştir. Gerek açı, gerekse özgün stilleriyle minyatür sanatı farklı bir görsel sanat dalıdır ve İslam sanatında büyük yer tutar, başlıca figüratif sanattır. Buna ek olarak, İslam'da önemli bir yer tutan yazıyı baz alan güzel sanat türü, hüsn-ü hat, yani hat sanatı İslam toplumundaki suret karşıtlığından da yararlanarak büyük ölçüde gelişmiştirSchimmel, Annemarie. "Calligraphy: Islamic Calligraphy." Encyclopedia of Religion. Ed. Lindsay Jones. Vol. 3. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2005. 1372-1373. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.. Hat sanatında birçok tarz ve üstat geliştiği gibi, farklı İslam devletlerinde, Arap alfabesini kullanan farklı dillerde, daha farklılaşmış stiller ortaya çıkmıştır"Calligraphy and Epigraphy" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008.. Hat sanatı gelişiminde zaman zaman soyut da olsa figüratif özellikler de kazanmıştır; örneğin zoomorfik hat eserlerine sıklıkla rastlanır. Özellikle hat sanatıyla birlikte anılan tezhip sanatı dekoratif bir sanat olarak öne çıkmış, Kur'an nüshalarının oluşturulmasında hat ile birlikte dekoratif ve estetik açıdan önemli bir yere sahip olmuştur. Gerek ciltcilik gerekse süsleme açısından en güzel örnekleri sunan Kur'an nüshaları olmuştur. Kur'an nüshalarında hat ve tezhibe sıklıkla rastlanırken, figüratif dekorasyonlara ve betimlemelere rastlanmaz. Bunun yerine minyatür gibi figüratif betimlemeler destan ve manzum hikâyelerin nüshalarında sıklıkla kullanılmıştır. Avlusu ve minareleriyle [[Sultan Ahmet Camisi, İstanbul, Türkiye.|thumb|220px|left]] Bunlara ek olarak İslam sanatında mimari önemli bir yere sahiptir. İlk dönemlerde (gerek İslam öncesi ve İslam'ın ortaya çıktığı dönemlerde) İslam'ın geliştiği merkezler olan Mekke ve Medine'de mimari açıdan gelişmemiş şehirlerdiCreswell, K.A.C. "Architecture." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008.. Özellikle İslam devletinin yönetiminin saltanata geçişinden sonra, yapılan fetihlerle de mimariye olan ilgi artmış, zaman içinde farklı toprakların mimarisinden de etkilenerek farklı mimari stillerde camiler, mescitler, medreseler, saraylar, köprüler ve kervansaraylar yapılmaya başlanmıştır. İslam’a has ibadet yeri olan camilerin mimarisi özellikle İslam mimarisi içerisinde önemli bir rol oynamıştır"Architecture" Oxford Dictionary of Islam. John L. Esposito, ed. Oxford University Press Inc. 2003. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 6 Mayıs 2008.; ilk fethedilen topraklarda, özellikle Suriye'de, kiliseler camiilere çevrilmişken daha sonra fethedilen yeni topraklarda ve kurulan yeni şehirlerde Müslüman camiler inşa etmeye başlamışlardır. Farklı iklimlerden ve etnik kültürlerden etkilenerek camii mimarisi bölgeden bölgeye farklılık gösterir. Bu tip (cami, medrese vs.) dinî mekânların mimarisinde suret betimlemesine pek yer verilmez, bunun yerine dekoratif, sık sık geometrik ve arabesk türde süslemeler mevcuttur. Bununla birlikte dinî olmayan seküler mekânların mimarisinde suret betimlemelerine yer verilmiştir; örneğin özellikle eski hamamlarda ve saraylarda buna rastlanır. Bununla birlikte seküler mekânlar zaman içinde dinî mekânlar kadar iyi korunmamıştır. Tekstil bazlı sanatlar da İslami sanatlar açısından önemli bir yere sahiptirler. Ticari açıdan da büyük bir gelir kapısı oluşturan tekstil üretimi çok gelişmişti ve çok çeşitli ham maddeler kullanmaktaydı. Halılardan çok amaçlı kumaşlara, tülbentlere kadar birçok farklı tekstil ürünü farklı tarz ve tekniklerle dokunarak hazırlanır,önemli bir kısmı ithal edilirdi. Nitekim Orta Çağ'da kiliselerde azizlerin kemiklerinin sarılıp saklandığı işlemeli kumaşların çoğunluğu İslam topraklarından gelmekteydi ve bugün varlığını sürdüren bu kumaşlar o dönemlerdeki İslam kumaş sanatlarının güzel örneklerini oluşturmaktadır. Kaynakça * Esposito, John (1998). Islam: The Straight Path, 3rd, Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-511234-4. * Esposito, John (2000b). Oxford History of Islam. Oxford University Press. 978-0195107999. * Esposito, John (2002b). What Everyone Needs to Know about Islam. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-515713-3. * Esposito, John (2003). The Oxford Dictionary of Islam. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-512558-4. * Peters, F. E. (2003). Islam: A Guide for Jews and Christians. Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-11553-2. * Encyclopaedia of Islam Online. Ed. P.J. Bearman, Th. Bianquis, C.E. Bosworth, E. van Donzel, W.P. Heinrichs. Brill Academic Publishers. ISSN 1573-3912. * Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 2. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. ISBN 978-0-02-865912-1. * O'Leary, De Lacy. "İslam Düşüncesi ve Tarihteki Yeri". 114. Ankara Ü.İ:F. Yayınları. Ankara, 1971. * Ateş, Süleyman. "Sülemi ve Tasavvufi Tefsiri"; 1. Sönmez Neşriyat. İstanbul, 1969. * Güngör, Erol. "İslam Tasavvufunun Meseleleri". 50-63. Ötüken. İstanbul, 1984. * Kurtkan, Amiran. "Sosyolojik Açıdan Tasavvuf ve Laiklik". 38-39. Kutsun Yayınevi. İstanbul, 1977. * Historical Atlas of the Islamic World. Derby, United Kingdom: Cartographica, 2004. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. * Encyclopedia of Modern Asia. Ed. Karen Christensen and David Levinson. Vol. 1. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 2002. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. * Encyclopedia of the Modern Middle East and North Africa. Ed. Philip Mattar. Vol. 1. 2nd ed. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. * Encyclopedia of Religion. Ed. Lindsay Jones. Vol. 8. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2005. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. * The Concise Oxford Dictionary of World Religions. Ed. John Bowker. Oxford University Press, 2000. * Kılavuz, A. Saim. "Anahatlarıyla İslam Akaidi ve Kelam'a Giriş". Ensar Neşriyat. İstanbul; 1987. * Taylan, Necip. "Anahatlarıyla İslam Felsefesi". Ensar Neşriyat. İstanbul; 2000. Dipnotlar Dış bağlantılar * Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı resmî sitesi (Türkçe) * "Islam". The Columbia Encyclopedia, Sixth Edition. Copyright 2008 Columbia University Press. Encyclopedia.com. (İngilizce) * [http://www.al-islam.org/encyclopedia/ A Shi'ite Encyclopedia ("Şii Ansiklopedisi").] al-islam.org (İngilizce) * Şâmil İslam Ansiklopedisi. sevde.de (Türkçe) * Müslümanların Uygarlığa Katkıları. Muslimheritage.com (İngilizce) ace:Éseulam af:Islam als:Islam am:እስልምና an:Islam ang:Alladōm ar:إسلام arc:ܐܣܠܐܡ arz:الاسلام ast:Islam az:İslam ba:Ислам bar:Islam bat-smg:Ėslams bcl:Islam be:Іслам be-x-old:Іслам bg:Ислям bi:Islam bm:Silameya bn:ইসলাম bo:དབྱི་སི་ལམ་ཆོས་ལུགས། br:Islam bs:Islam bug:Islam ca:Islam ceb:Islam co:Islamu crh:İslâm cs:Islám cv:Ислам cy:Islam da:Islam de:Islam diq:İslam dv:އިސްލާމް el:Ισλάμ en:Islam eo:Islamo es:Islam et:Islam eu:Islam ext:Islam fa:اسلام fi:Islam fiu-vro:Muhamediusk fo:Islam fr:Islam frp:Islame fur:Islam fy:Islam ga:An tIoslam gd:Islam gl:Islam gu:ઇસ્લામ ધર્મ ha:Islama hak:Yî-sṳ̂-làn-kau haw:Hoʻomana Mohameka he:אסלאם hi:इस्लाम hif:Islam hr:Islam hsb:Islam ht:Islamis hu:Iszlám hy:Իսլամ ia:Islam id:Islam ie:Islam ig:Áláküba ilo:Islam io:Islamismo is:Íslam it:Islam ja:イスラム教 jbo:musyjda jv:Islam ka:ისლამი kab:Islam kg:Kisilamu kk:Исләм kl:Islam km:សាសនាឥស្លាម kn:ಇಸ್ಲಾಂ ಧರ್ಮ ko:이슬람교 krc:Ислам ku:Îslam kw:Islam ky:Ислам la:Religio Islamica lad:Islam lb:Islam lbe:Ислам li:Islam lij:Islamiximo lmo:Islam ln:Islamu lt:Islamas lv:Islāms map-bms:Islam mk:Ислам ml:ഇസ്‌ലാം mn:Ислам mr:इस्लाम धर्म ms:Islam mt:Iżlam mwl:Eislan mzn:ایسلام nah:Islamismo nds:Islam nds-nl:Islam ne:इस्लाम धर्म nl:Islam nn:Islam no:Islam nov:Islam nrm:Islam oc:Islam os:Пысылмон дин pdc:Islaam pih:Islem pl:Islam pnb:اسلام ps:اسلام pt:Islão qu:Islam rm:Islam ro:Islam ru:Ислам sa:इस्लाम sah:Ислам sc:Islam scn:Islam sco:Islam sd:اسلام se:Islam sh:Islam simple:Islam sk:Islam sl:Islam so:Islaam sq:Feja Islame sr:Ислам su:Islam sv:Islam sw:Uislamu szl:Islam ta:இசுலாம் te:ఇస్లాం మతం tg:Ислом th:ศาสนาอิสลาม tk:Yslam tl:Islam tpi:Islam tt:Íslam ug:ئىسلام دىنى uk:Іслам ur:اسلام uz:Islom vec:Islam vi:Hồi giáo vls:Islam wa:Islam war:Islam wo:Lislaam wuu:回教 xal:Лал шаҗн yi:איסלאם yo:Ìmàle zh:伊斯兰教 zh-classical:回教 zh-min-nan:I-su-lân-kàu zh-yue:伊斯蘭教